Forever is Only the Beginning
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: When the Pevensies go to the Professor's house another family joins them on their adventure through the world of Narnia. Mostly, Edmund/OC. i suck at summaries but it's a really good story. Please read and review!
1. A Wardrobe, an Icy Queen, and the Start

**A/N Hello, My lovelies. Welcome to the Beginning of my Chronicles of Narnia Fanfic. Fair warning, slight mary-sue. Mostly Ed/Oc because I adore Edmund. Slight Peter/Oc, Susan/Oc, and Lucy/oc. I've been working on this story for a good ten months and I will try to update every Wednesday or Thursday.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Chronicles of Narnia that belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney. If I did I would be married to a certain Just King. ENJOY!

A Wardrobe, an Icy Queen, and the Beginning of an Adventure

Four children quietly and solemnly boarded a train headed for a safe place for them. It was dangerous where they lived with the war going on and the Germans threatening their very lives. Their mother had been tearful earlier that morning, at the thought of not seeing her children for God only knew how long.

Of the four Montgomery children the eldest, Lyra, was the leader and the listener. Lyra was about average height with small shoulders and a pale complexion. She had wavy brown locks that fell just past her shoulders and bright green eyes she had inherited from her mother. Many boys that were her age of sixteen had attempted to court her but none of them captured her interest. Her first priority was her siblings.

Erik, the second eldest, was the voice of reason but it sometimes caused him to be so logical that he did not realize the fun he was missing. Erik was taller than Lyra with broad shoulders and a dimple on his chin. He also had chocolate colored hair and green eyes like Lyra but his eyes possessed more of a seriousness in their depths while Lyra's possessed an air of warmth. Erik was mature for his age of fifteen but his rational outlook on life caused him to loose his childlike mannerisms far more than one should have to at that age.

The next child, Selene, was quiet but opinionated and genuinely believed in second chances. She, unlike her elder siblings, had dark, nearly black, tresses that fell to her mid-back and crystal blue eyes that held kindness but fairness. Selene was short, since she had not yet hit her growth spurt like her elder brother had. She had small shoulders and naturally rosy cheeks. At the age of thirteen she carried herself with grace and wariness.

The last and youngest of the children, Harry, was the most outgoing and adventurous of the four. He too had nearly midnight colored hair and ocean blue eyes although they contained a sort of light and mischievous aura to them. He was vastly smaller than his siblings and had the same dimple on his chin as Erik. Harry was only ten years old and still had much life in him that it sometimes radiated to others around him.

As the children struggled to find a compartment to sit in, Selene tripped over a boy about her age walking along the corridor as well. The boy had black hair and sky blue eyes that held so much hatred and bitterness. As Selene got back to her feet the boy sneered at her, "Watch where you're going." Selene simply glared at him before taking of after her siblings.

Not long after they found an empty compartment to sit in. The journey to the estate they would be staying at was long and quiet. The four of them hardly spoke as they watched the cities turn into open fields as they went along in the fast moving engine.

After a while they stopped at a platform deep in the countryside. As the four children got onto it they realized they were not alone. Standing with them were four other children. One of which was the boy Selene had tripped over on the train. The others appeared nicer. The eldest boy and the youngest girl both had light brown hair, while the oldest girl possessed dark brown hair. The girls both had chocolate brown eyes while the boys had icy blue eyes. The eldest boy looked about the same age as Lyra, the eldest girl appeared about the same age as Erik, and the youngest girl seemed about the same as Harry.

The eldest boy stepped towards Lyra with a friendly smile, "Hello, I'm Peter Pevensie and these are my siblings; Susan," he pointed to the elder girl. "Edmund," the boy who had sneered at Selene. "And Lucy," the younger girl.

Lyra stepped forward and shook Peter's hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Lyra Montgomery and this is Erik, Selene, and Harry." She pointed them all out before continuing to talk to Peter.

Edmund locked gazes, or glares, with Selene. "Hi, Ballerina," he teased with fake innocence. Selene could already tell they weren't going to get along.

"Shut up, Edmund." She rolled her eyes and looked away to see her siblings talking animatedly with the other Pevensies. At least they were making friends quickly. Susan suddenly turned to Peter, confusion in her expression as well as annoyance.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Edmund looked at his identification before responding.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Selene turned to scowl at him again.

"We're not packaged meat." Before he could respond and antagonize her more the sound of hooves coming up the path reached their ears. They turned to see a wagon rolling up to them with a stern looking woman sitting in it.

Peter again stepped forward, it was becoming apparent that he was the leader or was trying to be. "Mrs. Mcready?" he ventured.

The woman remained serious, "I'm afraid so." She glanced down at their luggage before asking firmly, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

Erik sighed a little, "No ma'am, it's just us." Lucy nodded her head furiously.

Mrs. Mcready eyed them all again, "Small favors." The eight children quickly piled in with their trunks. Lucy took a seat on Susan's lap and Harry did the same with Selene as there wasn't enough room for them to all sit comfortably.

The wagon soon came too an enormous mansion nestled with lots of open grass surrounding it. The mansion's outside was a light tan shade with ivy growing up it. The eight children followed Mrs. Mcready inside as she lectured them about the house.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such there are a few rules you need to follow." Mrs. Mcready started to ascend the stairs as the children silently followed. "There will be no shouting, or running." She glared slightly at Lucy and Harry. "No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touching of the historical artifacts!" she said the last bit in an exasperated and shocked tone to Susan, who had reached out to touch a marble head sitting on a pedestal. Susan withdrew her hands as her siblings smirked at her hand; apparently she was the "follow the rules" type. Mrs. Mcready lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "And above all, there shall be no disturbance of the Professor."

Later that night, Lucy lied in her bed in the girls' room while Peter listened to the radio in the room. Susan and Erik entered and Susan turned off the radio. Selene looked up from the book she was reading on the window seal thinking Susan had turned it off because it was introducing a solemn atmosphere into the room causing everyone to think of the war going on at home. A minute later, Lyra entered the girls' room with Harry who took a seat on one side of Lucy by her feet as Peter sat on her other side.

"The sheets are scratchy," Lucy complained. Susan came over and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Wars don't last forever." Erik nodded in agreement.

"We'll be home soon."

Edmund's voice sounded from the doorway in its usual derogatory tone, "Yeah, if homes still there." Selene shot him a glare, to which he only smirked and reveled that he'd upset her again.

Susan sighed in exasperation, "Isn't it time you were in bed?" Well, he was wearing pajamas.

"Yes mum."

"Ed!" Peter scolded. Selene felt a pang of pity for Edmund but shook it off knowing he deserved it. Peter turned back to Lucy with a smile tugging at his lips. "You saw outside. This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here."

Lyra smiled, agreeing. "Yeah, tomorrow's going to be great."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Really." They all said their good nights and trotted off to bed anxious for the following day.

The next morning Lucy and Selene sat in the parlor at the window seal watching the rain pour over the countryside. Susan and Erik sat together on the sofa with a rather large dictionary in each of their laps. Peter and Lyra sat in two chairs next to each other, both with agonized expressions on their faces. While Edmund carved his name into the underside of a desk Harry was sitting on. The four eldest children were playing a sort of defining game, to which all but Susan and Erik were thoroughly bored with.

It was Peter's turn to define a word that Susan had found. "Gas-tro vas-cular? Come on Peter. Gas-tro vas-cular?"

Peter thought for a moment, "Is it Latin?"

Erik nodded, "Yes."

Edmund came out from under the desk and sat up smirking, "Gastro vascular, worst game ever invented." Selene grinned at the same time as Lyra and Peter. Edmund shot her a puzzled look. She only shook her head and looked away as Susan slammed her book closed. Lucy suddenly got up and wandered over to Peter.

"We could play hide-and-seek."

Lyra cast Susan an ornery look as she said, "But we're already having so much fun." Susan glowered at her. Lucy gave Peter her best puppy dog face as she yanked slightly on his arm.

"Come on, Peter please." He sighed.

"1, 2, 3…"

Edmund gaped, "What?" At the same time Selene grumbled, "Ugh." Quickly the other seven dispersed. Selene ran past Susan as she hid in a trunk and past Erik a few rooms later as he crouched behind a suit of armor. She then ran up a flight of stairs as Lyra hid on the cupboard underneath them. At the top of the stairs she saw Edmund steal Lucy and Harry's spot behind an ugly yellow curtain with red flowers. Lucy and Harry ran off as Selene heard Peter's counting nearly to the nineties, she didn't have much time. So she slid behind the curtain with Edmund, he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Stay quiet or I'll slap you." Edmund closed his mouth as a scowl crossed his face. They heard Peter finish counting.

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" Just as the words reached their ears, Harry and Lucy came running back down the stairs towards them.

"It's alright, we're back. I'm alright!" Harry shouted.

Edmund poked his head out from the curtain, "Shut-up he's coming." Selene elbowed him in his stomach. "Ow!" Peter then appeared and Selene and Edmund came out from behind the curtain. Peter looked at them all perplexed.

"I don't think you four have quite got the idea of this game." Lucy looked at him as if it were obvious.

"Weren't you wandering where we were?" Selene gazed at the two of them bewildered.

"Uh, Lucy that's kind of the point, he was seeking you." Lyra, Erik, and Susan suddenly appeared.

Susan looked at them in confusion, "Does this mean we win?"

Peter quickly replied, "I don't think Lucy and Harry want to play anymore."

Harry stared at the older children mystified, "We've been gone for hours." The other children glanced at each other warily and followed the two youngest children as they recounted their adventure through a wardrobe into a frozen magical land with a fawn called Mr. Tumnus. When they reached the almost empty room besides the cherry wood wardrobe, Susan and Erik opened its doors and peered inside. While Edmund and Selene looked at the back of it to find it appearing completely normal, Edmund even tapped it for good measure. They all turned back to the little ones.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told them.

"One game at a time Lu," Peter scolded.

"We all don't have your guys' imagination," Erik said as he, Edmund, Peter, and Susan began to walk away.

Lucy cried out, "But we weren't imagining." Susan turned around reprimanding her.

"That's enough Lucy."

"We wouldn't lie about this!" Harry exclaimed.

Lyra put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and knelt down so she was their height. "We believe you; don't we Sel?" Selene nodded as she put her hands on her brother's shoulders, knowing full well that neither of them believed Lucy and Harry but they needed someone on their side.

Edmund spoke up for the first time, "Well, I believe you."

Selene and Lucy both questioned at the same time, "You do?" Edmund grinned wickedly in response.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" There was a sort of group sigh when he said this.

Erik gazed at Edmund in exasperation, "Now, will you just stop?"

"You just have to make everything worse don't you?" Peter said, his temper flaring.

Edmund tried to backtrack a little before Peter exploded, "It was just a joke."

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?"

"Peter!" Lyra shrieked getting to her feet once more.

Edmund got right in his face and shouted, "Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" He quickly turned and stormed out of the room. Selene actually wanted to comfort him; even though he deserved it and had been acting like a prick, Peter had been too harsh.

Susan glared at Peter, "Well that was nicely handled." Then she too ran out of the room followed by Erik.

"But it really was there," Harry said quietly.

Peter glanced at them and sighed, "They're right, guys. That's enough."

That night Selene was awoken by the sound of hushed voices and opened her eyes to see Harry and Lucy leaving the room. Selene got up, put on her pastel purple robe and something told her to put on her boots as well, she then opened the door to the hallway. She saw Edmund come out of the bathroom and follow the two little ones. Selene muttered to herself, "What is he doing? What are they doing?" She crept along after them making sure none of them were aware of her presence. Edmund soon entered the room with the wardrobe and began to taunt Harry and Lucy.

"Lucy? Harry? Where are you?" he opens the wardrobe door. "Boo! Lucy? Hope you're not afraid of the dark." He closed the wardrobe door in an effort to scare the two children. Selene waited a moment and then enters the wardrobe herself and ended up in the snow! Selene instantly felt sorry for doubting Harry and Lucy. She shivered from the cold as she trudged after Edmund past a glowing lamppost. It was so beautiful, there were crystal clear icicles hanging from the trees and frost covering the branches. Selene saw Edmund just ahead of her still calling for Lucy and Harry.

Suddenly, a white carriage drawn by caribou approached Edmund. Selene quickly hid behind a tree but still within earshot. Edmund was knocked back into the snow by the carriage and a small man with a long white beard got out of the carriage. He stalked towards Edmund and held him to the ground as he took out a knife.

Edmund cried out, "Leave me alone!" Some lady in the sleigh called out to the tiny man.

"What is it now, Ginnabrick?" 'Is he a dwarf, it is a magical land after all,' Selene thought to herself.

Edmund called to the lady, "Tell him to let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" the dwarf growled.

"I didn't know!"

"You will know better here after." The dwarf, Ginnabrick, raised the knife; Selene was just about to jump out of her hiding spot and save Edmund's arse when the Queen intervened and approached the two on the ground.

"Wait!" the moment she spoke, shivers ran down Selene's spine at the coldness of her voice. Selene looked at the Queen and saw that she was rather pretty, she had pale golden hair and eyes as blue as ice. But there was something about her Selene automatically did not trust. "What is your name, son of Adam?" Ginnabrick released Edmund and he got to his feet.

"Uh, Edmund."

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I'm not sure. I was just following my sister and Harry."

"Sister? How many are you?"

"Eight; Lucy and Harry are the only ones who've been here before. They said they met a faun called T-Tumnus. Peter, Susan, and Erik didn't believe them. I didn't either." The queen's facial expression completely changed into one of kindness.

"Edmund, you look so cold. Come sit." The Queen turned and sat back down in the sleigh and Edmund joined her. Selene waited until they were distracted by wrapping themselves in a sort of fur pelt before she moved to a new tree to see and hear better.

Once they were settled the Queen resumed her conversation with Edmund. "Now, how about something hot to drink?"

Edmund nodded, "Yes, please, Your Majesty." Selene nearly snorted at his sudden use of manners, she had been wondering if he had them at all.

The Queen took out a sort of silver flask and a drop of green liquid fell onto the snow turning into a glass with a warm brown liquid in it. Selene and Edmund gasped in unison.

Ginnabrick bent down and grabbed the goblet and handed it to Edmund, "Your drink, sire."

Edmund looked wide eyed at the Queen. "How did you do that?" he took a sip from the glass.

The Queen smiled, "I can make anything you like."

Edmund grinned, "Can you make me taller?" The Queen laughed as Selene rolled her eyes.

"Anything you'd like to eat."

Edmund looked up at her after taking another drink, "Turkish Delight?" The Queen let another emerald drop fall from the flask and a large silver box appeared full of Turkish Delight. Ginnabrick took the, now empty, cup and threw it at a tree; at which time it turned into snow. Edmund opened the box and began to eat greedily. 'Well, there go his manners,' Selene sighed to herself.

The Queen smiled down at Edmund, "Edmund? I would very much like to meet your family and friends."

Edmund stared at her in confusion, "Why? They're nothing special." Selene scowled at his answer. 'How dare he?'

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." She grabbed Ginnabrick's hat and wiped Edmund's mouth with it. "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy, who I could see, one day, becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King."

"Really?"

"Of course, you'd have to bring the others."

Edmund frowned, "Oh. Do you mean, Peter, Erik, and Harry would be King too?" Selene's scowl deepened.

"No. No, no. But a king needs servants."

"I guess I could bring 'em." The Queen took the box and handed it to Ginnabrick before pointing to two hills in the distance, Selene looked as well.

"Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight." Edmund stood up and got off the sleigh.

"Couldn't I have some more now?"

The Queen yelled, "No!" before returning to her sweet expression. "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon."

"I hope so, Your Majesty." Selene rolled her eyes again; as soon as the food was gone he remembered his manners.

"Until then, dear one. Mmm, I'm gonna miss you." Ginnabrick whipped the caribou and the sleigh rode away. As soon as it was out of sight, Selene stepped out from her hiding place and Edmund spotted her.

"Selene?" he questioned approaching her.

"Edmund," she replied shortly and nonchalantly.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"You saw everything?" he tensed as he said that, 'Probably worried I'll tell the others.'

Selene nodded, "And I just have one question." Her resolve faded, anger replacing it. "Are you absolutely and totally out of your mind? Do you really think that some queen you just met will make you King of Narnia someday? And all you have to do is bring all of us to her? You don't know anything about her or this place!"

Edmund immediately retaliated, "She was nice to me! A load lot nicer than all of you are!"

"Oh, really? Nice to you? Before or after her dwarf nearly killed you? Or was it after you told her about all of us?"

Before Edmund could respond they heard their names being called. They turned to see Lucy and Harry approaching them.

"Edmund?"

"Selene?" The two younger ones hugged their siblings.

"Oh you guys got in too! Isn't it wonderful?" Edmund pushed Lucy off of him, gently.

"Where have you two been?" Harry smiled at him.

"With Mr. Tumnus." Lucy grinned as well at the thought of their friend.

"He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting us."

Edmund stared at her, "The White Witch?"

Lucy frowned slightly, "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia."

Harry nodded in assent, "But she really isn't." Selene sent Edmund an 'I told you so' look but he ignored it except he paled slightly. Lucy noticed his sudden paleness.

"Are you all right, Ed? You look awful."

Edmund was quick to answer callously, "Well, what do you expect? I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

Harry replied by taking Selene's hand, "Come on." Lucy followed suit by tugging on Edmund's arm, "This way." They followed Harry and Lucy back through the wardrobe into the empty room in the Professor's house. The little ones took off to go tell the others; but before Selene could pursue them, Edmund grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell anyone about the Queen."

Selene sighed before glaring at him, "On one condition, stop being such a toss pot and don't go back to her." Edmund released his grip and Selene took off after Harry and Lucy with Edmund hot on her heels.


	2. The Truth, Narnia, and Danger

**A/N Hello again, my lovelies. I accidentally forgot to say that this story was inspired by 'My Everlasting Support' by Shantel Lukasik. I encourage you all to check it out. Also, I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed and is following this story it means so much to me. So thanks to DGMSilverAirHead03, SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace 7, EricNorthmanIsMySoulMate767, OlleiPattson, Tj (Guest), LittleKid13, SarcasmIsTheBestDefense, (Love the name), -13, fantasyluver714, IsobelFrances, and anniecarrots1. You guys are awesome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CoN, that privilege belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney. Although I wish I did. Enjoy!

The Truth, Narnia, and Danger

Lucy and Harry ran into the boys' room, after turning on the light, and jumped on Peter and Erik, effectively waking them up. As if that wasn't enough Lucy even shouted.

"Peter, Peter, wake up!" Harry followed Lucy's example.

"Erik, wake up! It's there!"

"It's really there!"

Peter attempted to quiet them, "Shh!" The others, including Edmund and Selene, filtered into the room.

Erik rolled over to gaze at his little brother. "What are you guys talking about?"

Harry shouted gleefully, "Narnia!"

Lucy nodded in ecstasy, "It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Susan reprimanded the two of them.

"You were just dreaming."

Harry shook his head, "But we haven't! We saw Mr. Tumnus again!"

"And this time Edmund and Selene went too!" Lucy declared. Peter sat up and stared at Selene and Edmund, who were across the room. Edmund froze at Lucy's sudden exclamation.

"You… You guys saw the fawn?" Peter questioned.

Harry backtracked a little, "Well, they didn't actually go there with us." Lucy turned to Selene and Edmund with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you guys doing?"

Selene huffed, "Arguing."

Edmund glanced at everyone, "I was just playing along. Sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged them." Selene's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise, but Edmund wasn't finished. "But you know how little children are these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Tears were running down Lucy's face and sobs were threatening to break free, Harry looked about to do the same. The two of them fled the room quickly. Susan sighed as she, Lyra, Erik, and Peter left the room; as he was leaving, Peter pushed Edmund onto the bed forcefully.

Edmund yelled, "Ow!" He then stood and noticed that only he and Selene were left in the room. And Selene was glaring at him; if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the floor. "What?"

"You know very well what. You bloody wanker! She's your baby sister and you reduce her to tears! And not to mention my little brother. What kind of monster are you?" Selene shouted before storming from the room leaving Edmund dumbfounded.

The next day Selene sat under a tree watching Edmund, Lyra, Susan, Peter, and Erik play a game of cricket, since she was rather horrible at it. While Lucy and Harry sat together reading a book together not too far away. Apparently the night before, Lucy and Harry had run into the Professor, so he told Mrs. Mcready to get them some hot chocolate while he talked to the older children. It was Edmund's turn and Peter was throwing the ball, however Edmund wasn't paying attention.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter said like an announcer as he threw the ball hitting Edmund's leg. That jogged Edmund back into reality.

"Ow!"

Peter grinned, "Whoops! Wake up Dolly Daydream."

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Selene glowered at him; she knew he was just trying to get them all into Narnia and to the Queen.

Erik called to Edmund from the 'outfield', "I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides we could all use the fresh air," Susan reasoned.

Edmund sniffed, "It's not like there isn't air inside." Peter shouted to Edmund to change the subject.

"Are you ready?" Edmund smirked back at him.

"Are you?" Peter threw the ball and Edmund swung, hitting the ball- straight through one of the windows.

"Ed!" Lyra shrieked. They all rushed inside and up the stairs to see that not only had the ball broken a window it had knocked over one of the suits of armor. Peter turned to Edmund immediately cruel.

"Well done, Ed."

Ed snapped back, "You bowled it!" Suddenly the shrill voice of Mrs. Mcready reached them.

"What on earth's going on up there?"

Lyra screeched, "The Mcready!"

"Come on." Peter grabbed Lucy's hand as they all raced out of the room and somehow ended up in the room with the wardrobe. Edmund ran to it and opened the door.

"Come on!"

Erik looked at him dubiously, "You've got to be joking." Suddenly footsteps sounded behind them, just outside the door. They all ran into the wardrobe moving backwards to the back of it. Suddenly, Peter fell back onto something cold and crunchy as Lyra fell onto his lap. They turned to see a snow covered forest and their jaws dropped. Lyra quickly slid off of Peter's lap blushing furiously. They got to their feet and stepped into the small clearing. Susan was the first to speak.

"Impossible."

Lucy grinned, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lyra smirked at her comment.

Peter turned to look at Lucy and Harry. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it."

Harry shook his head, "No, it wouldn't." Lucy and Harry looked at each other and nodded before throwing snowballs at Peter and Erik.

Lucy laughed, "But that might." Instantaneously, a snowball war broke out. Selene threw a snowball at Edmund to try and get him into it, but of course his reaction was not what she had hoped.

"Ow! Stop it!" Peter turned to glare at his younger brother.

"You little liar."

"You didn't believe them, either."

"That didn't mean you had to lie about it," Lyra intervened.

"Apologize to Lucy and Harry," Peter ordered. Edmund didn't say anything for a moment, Peter's voice rose. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right! I'm sorry." Edmund apologized.

"That's alright," Harry said. Lucy gave Edmund a slightly sour look.

"Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Selene and Lyra smirked.

Edmund scowled, "Oh, very funny."

Erik, suddenly being the logical one suggested, "Maybe we should go back." Edmund gestured to the forest.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Selene rolled her eyes at him.

Lyra spoke up, "I think Lucy and Harry should decide." The little ones' faces lit up.

"We want you guys to meet Mr. Tumnus," Harry said excitedly.

Peter smiled, "Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is." Susan rubbed her arms from the cold.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Referring to their summer clothes. Peter and Lyra looked at each other before grabbing coats out of the wardrobe and handing one to everyone.

"No. But I don't think the Professor would mind us borrowing these."

Lyra grinned as she handed Susan a coat, "Anyway, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Susan glowered at her.

Peter walked over to Edmund handing him a long white and black coat. Edmund took one look at it and frowned. "But that's a girl's coat!"

Peter handed it to him. "I know."

Quietly they followed Harry and Lucy through the snow as the two of them chatted away. Suddenly, Lucy and Harry stopped just before a doorway with the door smashed in. The two of them took off towards it.

Peter and Lyra called as they all ran after them. "Lu?"

"Harry?"

Once inside they saw how trashed the place was. Lucy whispered to Harry, "Who would do something like this?"

Harry took her hand comfortingly, "I don't know, Lu."

Peter picked up a piece of parchment and read it aloud. "'The fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

"All right. Now we really should go back," Erik said with worry.

Lucy looked at him incredulously, "But what about Mr. Tumnus?"  
Susan gazed down at her, "If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you? We're the humans." Harry stated.

Lucy nodded. "She must have found out he helped us."

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested.

Erik immediately shot that down, "These are the police." Lyra put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

Edmund spoke up, "Why? I mean he's a criminal." Selene stared at him in disbelief before elbowing him in the stomach, again. Just then the sound of a chirping bird reached them. They all turned to see a brown bird chirping at them.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" susan asked. Shrugging Peter led the way back out into the snow. Just as they neared it, the bird took off. But it was soon replaced by a rustling sound from just behind a rock. Selene clung to Edmund in fear. Then a beaver popped its head around the rock and started to make it's to the children. Selene released her grip on Edmund and blushed. He gave her a confused look, which she ignored.

Harry stated the obvious, "It's… It's a beaver." Peter extended his hand to the brown animal, gesturing for it to come closer.

"Here, boy." He clicked his tongue as the beaver looked at Peter's outstretched hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," the beaver said. Susan and Lyra gasped, while Lucy and Harry giggled.

"Oh, sorry." The beaver looked to Lucy and Harry.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver took out a hankie and handed it to Lucy.

"Yes?" she took the hankie, examining it. "That's the hankie I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished for her. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

The beaver looked around, "Further in." He turned and started to leave; Peter, Lyra, Harry, Lucy, and Selene had barely taken a step to follow when Susan and Erik stopped them.

Erik grabbed Lyra's forearm, "Are you mad?"

"What are you doing?" Susan asked Peter at the same time, Edmund nodded in agreement.

"They're right. How do we know we can trust him?"

Selene whispered in his ear, "How do we know we can trust you?" Edmund remained silent.

Peter shrugged, "He said he knows the fawn."

Susan gave him a sort of 'it's preposterous' look. "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

The beaver poked his head around the rock again, "Everything all right?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. We were just talking." The beaver looked around before whispering.

"That's best left for safer quarters." He turned and started off again. Harry looked up at the treetops.

"He means the trees." This time all eight children followed the beaver, trekking through the frost blanketed woods. Eventually they came upon a small dam.

The beaver, Mr. Beaver as he told them he was called, shouted when he saw smoke rising from the chimney. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

Lucy smiled brightly, "It's lovely."

Mr. Beaver only waved his hand. "It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." A feminine voice sounded from just ahead of them as a female beaver, obviously Mrs. Beaver, came into view.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been out with Badger again I…" She stopped short when she saw the children with Mr. Beaver and gasped as she beamed at them. "Oh! Those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." She turned to Mr. Beaver chastising him, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

Mr. Beaver shrugged, "I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." All of the children chuckled, besides Edmund.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said as she ushered them all inside as Mr. Beaver laughed at her statement. Once inside, they all took off their coats and everyone but Edmund and Selene sat at the table with the beavers. The other two sat in chairs by the wall.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Lyra asked once they were all settled. Mr. Beaver looked at them all sadly.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say; there's few that go through them gates that come out again."

Mrs. Beaver placed a plate on the table, "Fish 'n' chips?" She saw Lucy and Harry's sad expressions and placed a comforting hand on Lucy's back. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mr. Beaver choked a little on his drink.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" he leaned over the table and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Aslan is on the move."

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. Mr. Beaver started laughing, a true breathless belly laugh.

"'Who's Aslan?' You cheeky little blighter." The others just stared at him, bewildered. "You don't know, do you?"

Peter looked at him as if it were obvious, "We haven't exactly been here very long."

Mr. Beaver began to explain, "Well, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

Mrs. Beaver interceded, "He's been away for a long while." However, Mr. Beaver cut her off.

"But he's just got back and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Selene suddenly felt a draft of cold air and turned to see the front door of the dam close quietly. She looked to Edmund's chair to find it empty and decided she had better follow him. So she crept to the door as Mr. Beaver said something about an army and Susan yelled at Peter about what their mother would think.

Once outside in the snow, she saw Edmund's silhouette in the distance and trudged along silently after him. All of a sudden, Selene stepped on a twig, snapping it; Edmund whirled around and recognized her.

"What are you doing?"

Selene approached him until she stood next to him as they continued to hike through the snow in the dark. "Trying to keep you out of trouble. Which seems to be becoming a full time job."

"I don't need you to protect me. Leave me alone!" Selene shook her head in protest.

"No, I want to be there to tell you 'I told you so' when you're wrong."

"Whatever." They fell silent as they continued their march through the flurry. They soon reached an icy castled and entered the courtyard through its gates.


	3. Frozen, Locked Up, and Comforted

**A/N: Hello again to you all. School's crazy right now so I might be a little late on some chapters, sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapter in my lovely little story. Oh, and thank you to DracoMalfoyepic, anniecarrots1, LittleKid13,VeraAlice, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, and DGMSilverAirHead03 for the continued support it means a lot and I love all y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own CoN it, belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney. Enjoy!**

Frozen, Locked up, and Comforted

Edmund and Selene wandered through a snow covered courtyard of stone statues. Some looked as if they were fighting for their very lives, while others appeared frightened and in pain. Edmund picked up a charred stick and drew a mustache and huge spectacles on a marble cheetah.

Selene glared at him, "Very mature Eddie." Edmund stuck his tongue out at her as they continued through the quad. They approached another iron gate just behind a rock-like wolf coated in frost. Edmund stepped over the wolf; but it growled and pounced on him, pinning him with its paws and barring its teeth. Selene bit back a scream.

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again." The wolf growled at Edmund and then nodded his head to Selene. "Same goes for you, girl." He turned his attention back to Edmund, "Who are you?"

Edmund's voice shot up an octave, "I'm Edmund! She's Selene! I met the Queen in the woods! She told me to come back here!" The wolf snarled as Edmund played his last card, "I'm a Son of Adam!"

The wolf plopped off of Edmund, "Hmm. My apologies, fortunate favorites of the Queen. Or else not so fortunate." Selene went to Edmund and helped him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" He merely nodded to her as she smirked slightly, "Nice guest services they've got here, huh?"

Edmund rolled his eyes at her as they followed the wolf through the gate and inside the icy castle. The wolf then led them into a large, ice sculpted throne room. "Wait here," the wolf ordered before disappearing. Edmund wandered up to the enormous, frozen throne. Selene followed him wondering what in the world he was doing. Edmund then proceeded to sit on the throne.

Selene shook her head and whispered, "I don't think you should do that."

The Witch suddenly appeared from behind the throne with Ginnabrick behind her. "Like it?" Edmund jumps off the throne, startled.

"Uh…yes, Your Majesty." The Witch sat down where Edmund had been previously.

"I thought you might. Tell me, Edmund… Are the girls deaf?" Selene narrowed her eyes at the Witch, 'Um, no. I can hear you perfectly fine, Witch.'

Edmund looked at the Witch confused, "No."

"And the boys, are they… unintelligent?"

"Well, I think Peter is. But Mum says-" he's suddenly cut off by the Witch as she stood up and shouted at him.

"Then how DARE you come alone?! With just _her_!" She nodded to Selene as her and Edmund flinched away from the Witch's sudden temper flare.

"I tried!" Edmund cried.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me!"

"You couldn't even do that."

"I did bring them halfway."

Selene gazed at him in surprise and astonishment, "Edmund-" The Witch silenced her with a look.

Edmund continued, his voice shaking a bit, "They're at the little house at the dam with the Beavers."

"Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?" The Witch said before turning away but Edmund wasn't done.

"Well, I was wondering, could I have some more Turkish Delight now?" Selene sighed and rolled her eyes.

The Witch glanced at Ginnabrick, who had been silent the entire time, "Our guest is hungry." An evil smile broke out across the dwarf's face as he approached Selene and Edmund.

"This way for your num-nums." The dwarf pressed at dagger into each of their backs.

"Maugrim?" The Witch called and the wolf from earlier appeared. "You know what to do." The wolf, Maugrim, howled and took off into the night followed by a whole pack of wolves.

Ginnabrick led Edmund and Selene into a sort of dungeon, again all out of ice and iron, and shackled them up in chains. He then set a crust of stale and moldy bread in between them along an empty cup before walking away cackling.

Edmund let out a sigh and gazed at Selene, "Go ahead, say it."

"Say what," Selene asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"'I told you so'?"

A small smile graced her features, "I figured you're already being punished enough."

"I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"It's all right. We'll figure something out."

A small voice called to them, "If… if you're not going to eat that…" The two of them looked up to see a faun chained up in the cell next to theirs, a wall of iron separating them. The faun had brown curly hair on his head and on his legs. The faun pointed to the stale bread next to them. Edmund picked it up and crawled over to it, handing it to him. "I'd get up, but… but my legs." They noticed that his legs/hooves were indeed broken.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Selene asked, wondering if he was the same faun she and the others had heard so much about.

"What's left of him," the faun answered gravely. He glanced at Edmund, "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother…" he then glanced at Selene, "And you're Harry Montgomery's sister."

"I'm Edmund."

"Selene."

Mr. Tumnus' expression changed to one of worry, "Are they all right? Are they safe?" Muffled noises came from above them and echoed through the cold dungeon.

Edmund stiffened before answering Mr. Tumnus, "We don't know."

Suddenly, the wrought iron gate swung open and the Witch stormed in again followed by her little dwarf "on a leash", Ginnabrick. "My police tore that dam apart. Your little families are nowhere to be found." She bent down and grabbed the front of Edmund's shirt and hoisted him a good two feet off of the ground. "Where are they?"

"Ed!" Selene whispered, fearing the worst.

Edmund managed to make his mouth work and stammered out a sentence, "I don't know!" The Witch practically dropped Edmund back onto the icy floor.

"Then you both are of no further use to me." The Witch raised her wand towards Selene.

"Wait!" Edmund shouted. "The beaver said something about Aslan!" Mr. Tumnus and Selene both looked to Edmund in shock and astonishment. The Witch lowered her wand as Selene breathed out a little of the breath she had been holding.

"Aslan?" The Witch asked, fear evident in her voice and her eyes. "Where?"

"I-" he started to say but was cut off by Mr. Tumnus.

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything." Ginnabrick struck Mr. Tumnus with the end of his axe. Selene flinched at Mr. Tumnus' cry of pain.

The Witch turned her attention back to Edmund, "I said… Where is Aslan?" Selene and Mr. Tumnus gazed at Edmund with pleading eyes.

"I… I don't know." Edmund managed to say before trying to flatter the Witch a little, to no avail. "I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!"

"Guard!" the Witch called and a moment later a large and rather hideous ogre appeared.

"Your Majesty."

"Release the faun," she ordered. The ogre grunted in response and undid Mr. Tumnus' shackles before pulling him across the frozen floor. Mr. Tumnus groaned from the aching of his body. "Do you know why you're here, faun?"

Mr. Tumnus lifted his head to look at her full on, "Because I believe in a free Narnia."

A small, evil smile flitted across the Witch's face, "You're here because he…" pointed her wand at Edmund before continuing, "turned you in. For sweeties." Selene hung her head, ashamed for Edmund. At the same time, Mr. Tumnus glared at Edmund, betrayal in his eyes. The Witch then spoke to the ogre, "Take him upstairs." The ogre again grunted and dragged Mr. Tumnus out of the room. The Witch continued this time speaking to Ginnabrick, "And ready my sleigh. They miss their family."

The Witch left with Ginnabrick after that, slamming the gate closed behind them. Edmund pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face. His sobs soon reached Selene and she wrapped her arms around him, trying to soothe and comfort him.

Ginnabrick came back a little while later and brought the two of them to the courtyard. They then passed a new statue. Mr. Tumnus. Tears gathered in Selene's eyes, threatening to spill over as Edmund grasped her arm gently. The Witch called to them from her sleigh.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam." Unwillingly, they boarded the Witch's sleigh and sat at her feet, close to each other, attempting to stay warm. As they rode along the sun came up over the ice-covered lands of Narnia.

A few hours later, the sleigh came to a stop at a waterfall; the snow and ice were completely melting away and the air itself was becoming warmer. Edmund, the Witch, Selene, and Ginnabrick all got out of the sleigh and peered down at the flowing water.

"It's so warm out," Ginnabrick stated as he started to take off his coat. The Witch glared at him and he quickly put it back on. "I'll go and check the sleigh." Selene and Edmund exchanged smirks as Ginnabrick walked away.

"Your Majesty." The three remaining turned to see some of the wolves from the night before appearing out of the woods. One had a fox in its mouth. The wolf who had spoken continued speaking to the Witch, "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." The wolf dropped the poor fox and it whimpered as it hit the ground.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in," the Witch approached the fox, glaring at him. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

The fox bowed its head, "Forgive me Your Majesties."

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery."

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The Witch shifted her piercing glare to Edmund and Selene, whose eyes widened in recognition and fear. The Witch stepped closer to the fox, twirling her wand in her hand.

"Where are the humans headed?" The fox didn't answer. The Witch raised her wand again.

"Wait!" Edmund shouted as he stepped between the Witch and the fox. "No! Don't! The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

"Edmund, shut up!" Selene yelled, but it was already too late. He had told the Witch where to go. The Witch lowered her wand and turned to Selene, she slapped Selene across her face as Edmund cringed. Selene reached up and touched her right cheek feeling a thin line of blood as it trickled down her face from the newly made scar. The fox hung his head and shook it back and forth in defeat.

"An army?" the Witch questioned already knowing the answer. "Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty… before he died." The Witch stabbed the fox with her wand and he instantly turned to solid marble.

"No!" Selene and Edmund shrieked at the same time. The Witch spun around to Edmund and slapped him as well, causing his lip to bleed. She then grabbed his cheeks in her hand.

"Think of whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine?" She turned his whole head to gaze at the stone fox. "Or theirs?" She released Edmund and twisted to her wolves. Selene took the opportunity to grasp Edmund's hand comfortingly as the Witch began to order her wolves about. "Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants…" she raised her wand and transformed a butterfly into stone just as she had done to the fox. "It's a war he shall get."

The Witch took Edmund and Selene to a sort of camp in the dark barren woods. All around there were horrible, disgusting creatures. Ginnabrick bound them to a tree and gagged them and then proceeded to taunt them.

"Are our little prince and princess uncomfortable? Do they want their pillows fluffed? Special treatment for special kids! Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginnabrick left cackling at their predicament. Selene managed to get the gag off of her mouth and used her teeth to pull Edmund's off. Edmund stared at her wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?"

Selene grinned at him deviously, "Erik and Harry used to play war games when we were young. I picked up a few things." Edmund grinned back at her before they fell into silence.

Edmund shifted a little, "You know what I would be doing if we were home?"

"What?"

"I'd be playing my dad chess."

"Oh, really?" Selene said as she gaped at him.

"Yes."

"My dad taught me how to play chess too, before the war, and I bet I could probably whip you."

"Sure you would," Edmund said slyly with a happy glint in his eyes Selene had never seen before. It was obvious that he had a unique relationship with his father and missed him a great deal.

"You know what? I'll make you a deal, if we get out of here alive, I'll play you."

"Alright, but you best be prepared to be buried."

"Don't be so sure." They fell silent again as the hope of possibly escaping filled their thoughts.

Later, as night fell, the camp was busy with activity as the sinister creatures prepared weapons and armor for the upcoming war. Ginnabrick had come back to Selene and Edmund's tree and was mocking them again. Suddenly, there was a commotion as a wolf ran through the camp followed by a few other friendlier looking creatures including a centaur who came up to their tree. The centaur knocked Ginnabrick back and undid Selene and Edmund's binds. They climbed on its back and held on for dear life as they rode farther and farther away from the Wicked White Witch.


	4. Reunited, Bad Dreams, and the Battle

**Hooray, the next chapter is up! I'm really excited for this one and the one that will be up next week. Also, personal info I'm getting a haircut tomorrow. Should i go short or keep it long. Let me know! And of course thanks to fantasyluver714, BYEkim, Amazon824, epbphoenix, and anyone else who has or is reading this I love getting reviews and favorites for this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia they belong to Disney and C.S. Lewis. Enjoy!

Reunited, Bad Dreams, and the Battle

The sun rose as the centaur, Oreius, brought Edmund and Selene to a camp. Aslan's camp. All of the tents were bright scarlet and gold in color; there were also other creatures moving about in the early morning light. And on the hill, overlooking the camp, stood a great lion waiting for them. On all fours he was taller than both of them and sat with a regal air.

"Aslan?" Selene gasped as Oreius set them on the hillside just in front of the lion.

The lion chuckled a little, "Yes, dear one. You may leave Oreius. I must speak with them alone." Aslan nodded to the kind centaur as Oreius left them there with him. "Please tell me all that has happened to the two of you."

And so they told them their story, from the time they left the Beavers' to when they were rescued. They omitted nothing in their tale and at the end Aslan smiled sadly, "You two have been through much. You were right to follow him, Selene. Edmund, you have made a grave mistake, but all sins can be atoned for." Just as he finished voices reached them from below.

"Edmund!"

"Selene!"

It was Lucy and Harry calling to them surrounded by the remainder of their families. All of them were no longer in their coats or summer clothes, they were in Narnian clothes. The boys wore tunics with pants and each of the girls wore a different colored dress. Lucy wore a grey blue dress, Susan was in a dark green dress and Lyra wore a bright red dress. Aslan led them down the hill to where the other children were waiting for them earnestly. "What's done is done," Aslan said with finality. "There is no need to speak to Edmund or Selene about what has past." The King then departed and the others faced each other awkwardly.

"Hello," Edmund said softly causing Selene to smile at him. Lucy embraced her brother as Harry very nearly tackled Selene to the ground. Next Erik swung Selene around in the air, not at all acting like his normal self, while Susan hugged Edmund in a motherly way. Finally, Lyra squeezed Selene to the point where she couldn't breathe. The only one who did not welcome them back was Peter, who kept his face serious but there was some sorrow in his eyes.

"Are you two all right?" Lyra asked while looking them over for any signs of damage.

Edmund shook his head, "Just a little tired." Selene nodded in agreement as Peter spoke for the first time.

"Get some sleep," he nodded to two tents, one for the girls and one for the boys. Edmund and Selene began to walk away from the others but stopped and turned back when Peter called to Edmund, "And Edmund… try not to wander off." Peter smiled a bit and Selene and Edmund grinned as they went off into the tents to rest and freshen up.

A little while later all eight children gathered for breakfast. Peter leaned against a boulder while the others sat around a table. Edmund and Selene were now in Narnian clothes as well, Edmund in a brown tunic and pants and Selene in a deep purple dress. Lucy and Harry recounted their adventure to Selene and Edmund excitedly. They told them about escaping from the wolves at the Beavers' dam and meeting Father Christmas, their fight with the wolves at the melting river and Aslan's camp. While they were talking Edmund and Selene pigged out on food after not having any for a while. Lucy smiled at their antics.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Edmund only grinned as Erik smirked at Selene.

"Or juice." Selene grinned cheekily at her older brother.

"I'm sure they'll pack something for the journey back," Peter said. The others looked at him confused but Lyra shot him a dismissive look, as if she knew what he was talking about.

"We're going home?" Susan asked.

"You are." Peter left his leaning post and joined them sitting in between Lyra and Selene. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. And I'm not going to let the rest of you get hurt either. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

Lucy shook her head, "But they need us."

"All of us," Harry chimed in.

"It's too dangerous. You two almost drowned! Edmund and Selene were almost killed!" Peter argued.

"Which is why we have to stay!" Selene sighed.

Edmund looked down at the table, "We've seen what the White Witch can do." Selene put a comforting hand on his knee. "And I've helped her do it."

"And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand as Selene finished

"I suppose that's it then," Susan stated as she and Erik got to their feet and walked over to their weapons.

Lyra called after them, "Where are you guys going?" Erik picked up his crossbow as Susan picked up her bow and arrows and smiled back at them.

"To get in some practice." Lucy and Selene grinned at each other before beginning to follow them.

"Selene wait!" Selene turned back to Lyra confused. "I have something for you." The older girl grasped her wrist and led her to the girls' tent. Lyra then placed a small ornate box in Selene's hands. Selene lifted the lid to find two small sais nestled inside. Selene's jaw dropped.

"Oh my goodness!"

Lyra grinned, "Father Christmas gave them to me to give to you when we found you." Selene took one of them into her hand, surprised at how perfect they felt. Lyra sat on one of the hammocks while Selene put the sais on a belt around her waist. "Sel, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about.

"I was speaking with Aslan and he told me about our role to play here. We're sort of guardians for the Pevensies and…" she trailed off blushing. "We're close to one in particular because they have the qualities we want in a person and we're sort of meant for them."

"Ly, what are you getting at?"

"Maybe not now, but some day you might develop feelings for Edmund and he might as well."

"What? We're just friends."

"For now."

Selene shook her head, Lyra was just being ridiculous, "Come on let's go join the others." And with that they both left the tent and followed after the others.

Outside all of the children were practicing with their weapons. Lucy and Harry threw their daggers at some targets while Erik and Susan fired their crossbow and bow at some other targets not far away. In the open field Lyra and Selene were working on hand to hand combat on the ground as well as having a mock duel with Lyra's short swords and Selene's sais. Peter and Edmund then came riding through on horseback also having a mock duel. Suddenly Mr. Beaver appeared approaching Edmund and Peter, calling to them all.

"Peter! Lyra!" The other children ran to them. Edmund's horse caught sight of Mr. Beaver and reared.

"Whoa, horsie!" Edmund exclaimed.

The horse brought its front legs back down to the ground, "My name is Phillip."

"Oh, sorry."

Mr. Beaver huffed in exhaustion and cried, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." The children glanced at Edmund nervously, "She's on her way here."

The eight children and the beaver took off back to the camp and arrived near Aslan's tent just in time to see Ginnabrick acting as a herald and announcing the Witch. ""Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Many boos filled the air from the surrounding Narnians as the Witch was carried in by ogres. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" The ogres set the Witch down and she stood ignoring the murmurs from the crowd.

The Witch faced Aslan without any expression, neither fear nor admiration, "You have a traitor in you midst, Aslan." Selene glanced up at Edmund, who looked down at her with complete and utter terror in his eyes. They turned their attention back as Aslan spoke.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan let out a growl, "Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter stepped forward brandishing his sword and pointing it at the Witch, "Try and take him then." Selene stepped in front of Edmund as if she could save him by hiding him behind her.

The Witch looked at Peter as if he were just a toddler with a stick, "Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, little king?" Peter lowered his sword, his pride hurt, as the Witch turned back to Aslan. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She turned and pointed at Edmund, who was still behind Selene, "That boy will die on the Stone Table… as is tradition." She whirled back to Aslan as Selene grasped Edmund's hands behind her back. "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," Aslan declared. "I shall talk with you alone." The Witch then followed Aslan into his tent.

As time passed everyone began to sit on the grass and wait instead of standing. Edmund pulled at the grass in agitation. Selene glanced at him, wondering how she would feel if he died. After all they had been through together he had become her best friend. And she really didn't want to lose him. Lyra's words from earlier echoed in her mind. Could Lyra be right?

Finally, the Witch came out followed by Aslan. She smirked at Edmund but didn't say anything as she approached her minions. Everyone looked to Aslan expectantly, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Cheers rose up from the Narnians. Selene flung herself into Edmund's arms, embracing him tightly. When she let go he was pulled into another hug by Peter. However, the Witch cut off the euphoria, "How do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan merely roared in response and the Witch was carried out by her ogres. Everyone laughed and cheered as she disappeared. No one but Lucy noticed Aslan's sad expression.

That night, Selene awoke from her sleep covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The memories of her dream washed over her. The horrifying creatures, Aslan, the Stone Table, the Witch, and the Stone Knife. Selene shook her head trying to rid her mind of the images. She sat up and noticed that she was alone in the tent; Susan, Lucy and Lyra were all gone. Selene then got up and snuck over to the boys' tent. Upon entering the tent she realized that Erik and Harry were gone as well. However, Lyra was curled up next to Peter in his hammock. Selene spotted Edmund asleep in his own hammock. She tip toed over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

Edmund's eyelids fluttered open as he groaned groggily, "Sel?"

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly. Edmund nodded and opened his arms. Selene then slid in next to him and soon after they both fell asleep.

Hours later, just as dawn broke over the valley, Selene and Edmund awoke to the sound of wind and leaves rustling inside the tent. Floating near them in midair was a dryad. But when Peter pointed his sword at her, she merely put her hand up to ease him, "Be still my Princes and Princesses." Peter and Lyra looked over at Edmund and noticed Selene in the hammock with him before turning their attention back to the dryad. "I bring grave news from your brothers and sisters."

Not long after, Peter came out of Aslan's tent to meet up with Orieus, Lyra, Selene, and Edmund. With a somber expression he declared everyone's worst fears, "She's right. He's gone." That was it. Aslan. The Great Lion. The King of all of Narnia, was gone, dead. How could they possibly defeat the White Witch now? Who would lead them? There was only one person.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Lyra said.

Edmund nodded, "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." Peter only shook his head.

"I can't!"

"Aslan believed you could," Selene reasoned.

"And so do I," Lyra said as Selene nodded in agreement.

"As do I," Edmund agreed.

A look of determination crossed Peter's face. "The Witch's army is nearing," Orieus announced. "What are your orders?"

A while later as the sun sat in the middle of the sky, Selene and Edmund stood with Mr. Beaver on a cliff with the Narnian archers overlooking their army. It felt strange to them to be in armor and about to go into battle. Lyra and Peter were on the front lines down below them.

Edmund turned to Selene, "Are you scared?"

"Terrified," she answered.

"Good." Selene looked up at him confused. "At least I'm not the only one." They grinned at each other. As they turned their attention back to the waiting forces, they saw in the distance the Witch and her army approaching. Peter and Lyra looked back to the two of them for reassurance. To which Edmund and Selene nodded. The Narnian army cheered and the Witch's company shouted in return as they started to make their way across the field. The two friends drew their weapons, mentally preparing themselves for the fighting to come.

Suddenly, eagles flew overhead, dropping rocks on the unsuspecting evil party. The Narnians' merriment rose up again. Peter shouted as he took off on his unicorn, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" The charge began as the two hosts of creatures met in the middle. Edmund and Selene watched the carnage feeling helpless.

Just then, the Witch started to make her way into the fray. Edmund and Selene turned to one of the archers, "Fire!" they ordered as she let loose a special arrow that turned into a phoenix that created a wall of fire between the Witch and the Narnians.

"Yes!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Well done."

However, the Witch used her wand to dispel the barrier of flame. "We have to do something to help them," Selene said. Edmund only gazed at her feebly.

"Peter said to stay here," Mr. Beaver argued.

"But Peter's not King yet."

The three of them turned back to watch just in time for Peter to send 'the signal'. "That's the signal. Come on!" Edmund and Selene followed Mr. Beaver out to the battlefield. There they signaled the troops to fire their arrows again as the dark creatures came to the rocks.

Then out of nowhere, Ginnabrick shot Peter's unicorn and sent him flying off and onto his back. Edmund, Lyra, and Selene gasped simultaneously. Orieus and a rhino charged the Witch's army to give Peter time to escape. But Peter wasn't having that, "No, Stop!" he shouted but it was too late. The Witch froze Orieus.


	5. Foolishness, Return, and the Coronation

**A/N Ah, aloha my wonderful readers. We've come to the end of the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe; but our journey, as well as the Pevensies' and the Montgomerys, is far from over. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this including dragonlover222, fantasyluver714, DGMSilverAirHead03 (Love ya girly!), and Hufflepuff Hex. You guys are awesome!**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Chronicles of Narnia in any way, shape, form , or fashion. The honor belongs to Mr. C.S. Lewis and Walt Disney Studios. Enjoy! Don't Forget to REVIEW!

Foolishness, the Return, and the Coronation

Selene and Edmund had finally joined the battle and were fighting off all of the ghastly creatures that crossed their paths. Selene was repeatedly surprised at how easy and effortless it was to use her sais. She glanced over at Edmund who was a master with his sword. She then peeked around to see their numbers dwindling. The others saw it too.

"Edmund! Lyra!" Peter called to them. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the others and get them home!" Lyra shot him a look questioning, his sanity. "Go!"

Lyra grabbed Selene's hand as Edmund was pulled by Mr. Beaver, "You heard him! Let's go!" The four of them started up the slope to safety. They turned back to see the Witch making her way across the battlefield towards Peter. Edmund redrew his previously sheathed sword. "Peter said get out of here," Mr. Beaver reminded.

Edmund gazed at Selene, "Peter's not King yet." He then grasped Selene's waist with his free arm and pulled her into a quick kiss before heading back down the hill. Selene touched her tingling lips still processing what had just happened. Edmund had kissed her! She pulled herself away from her thoughts and watched Edmund race in the direction of the Witch. He jumped off of a rock and slashed at her only just missing. The Witch tried to stab him to turn him into stone but he parried and broke her wand. It shattered to pieces whilst surrounded by a glowing blue light. A small smile graced Selene's lips. The Witch then swung Edmund's shield away from him and speared his stomach. Selene's smiled faded.

"Edmund!" She and Peter screamed as Edmund fell to the ground. The Witch turned away and picked up another sword, tossing her wand away. Peter charged the Witch and began to duel with her. Meanwhile, Selene wrenched herself from Lyra's grip and rushed to Edmund. She kneeled down at his side.

"Ed!"

"Hey Sel," he answered weakly.

"Why?"

"I had to make up for my mistake. Aslan died for me and I couldn't let anyone else be hurt by her."

"At what cost? I'm not going to let you die, either."

He chuckled halfheartedly, "I guess you'll have to find someone else to play chess with."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, "No, you're going to be all right. And then I can kick your arse." Suddenly, a loud roar spread across the battlefield. Selene looked up to see a golden lion and more Narnians coming to their aid. "Aslan? Edmund! Aslan's Alive!" she looked back down at her friend. "Ed?" his eyes were closed and his breathing extremely shallow. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed.

A few minutes later Selene heard Susan shout hers and Edmund's names. She looked up just in time to see Ginnabrick fall from two arrows in his chest from Erik and Susan. The other six children rushed over as Selene sat up. They knelt on the ground around Edmund; Susan took Edmund's head on lap. Lucy took out her cordial she had gotten from Father Christmas and put a drop into Edmund's slightly open mouth.

Immediately, Edmund started breathing better and deeper; he opened his eyes to gaze up at them all and smiled a bit. Selene tackled him in an embrace, never wanting to let go. But she did; and as soon as she released him, Peter pulled him into a crushing hug. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter feign scolded when they let go. The brothers grinned at each other as everyone group hugged.

They all parted and saw Aslan approach them. He breathed on one of the stone Narnians, and he came back to life. Lucy looked at her cordial smiling; she then grabbed Harry's hand and rushed off to go heal the other fallen Narnians.

A few days later the coronation of the Pevensies and the Montgomerys was taking place at the castle Cair Paravel. All of the children walked down the aisle with Aslan. To one side stood Peter and Edmund with Lyra and Selene behind them and on the other stood Susan and Lucy with Erik and Harry in their wake. Edmund and Selene wore bluish-gray coronation clothes with blue capes while Peter and Lyra were in dark blue with gold capes. Erik and Susan bore bluish-purple with deep blue capes while Harry and Lucy sported ice blue with red capes. The eight children stood in front of their thrones as Aslan spoke.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant and Prince Harry the Courageous." Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers advanced to the children carrying their crowns. Mr. Tumnus then placed silver crowns on the two little ones. "To the Great Western Wood, Princess Selene the Fair and King Edmund the Just." Mr. Tumnus set silver crowns atop their heads as well. 'Looks like Ed got to be Kind after all,' Selene thought to herself as Edmund grinned at her, which she returned. "To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle and Prince Erik the Calm." Mr. Tumnus rested two gold crowns on their heads before positioning two gold crowns atop Lyra and Peter's brows. "And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you Princess Lyra the Elegant and King Peter the Magnificent."

All of the eight royal children sat on their thrones as Aslan turned to them, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The Narnians cheered for their new monarchy, "Long Live King Peter! Long Live Princess Lyra! Long Live Prince Erik! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Princess Selene! Long Live Prince Harry! Long Live Queen Lucy!" The children smiled at each other and how their lives had completely changed as well as themselves.

A little while later Selene found Edmund standing on a balcony overlooking the ocean and the nearby beach. "Hey, Ed."

Edmund jumped a little and whirled around to see her standing there, "Oh, hi Sel." He said before turning back and leaning against the balcony. Selene walked over to him and rested against the rail as well.

"I give it five years," she said out of the blue, completely confusing the boy beside her.

"Huh?"

She grinned, "Until Peter and Lyra get married."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Erik and Susan beat them to it," Edmund replied grinning.

Selene's face then turned serious, "You know, I have to ask. Why did you kiss me?"

The boy in question looked down at the ground. "Well, I uh, I like you Sel."

"I like you too, Ed."

His gaze met hers again, "No, I mean I _like like_ you." The grin returned to Selene's face.

"I know." Selene leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. It took him a moment to realize what she was saying before he kissed her back. However, they did not notice the audience just behind them containing their nosy siblings.

Ten years later all of the now Kings and Queens, since they were all married, were galloping along through the forest chasing the legendary white stag. Lucy and Selene giggled as they raced each other. Peter and Lyra rode side by side, enjoying the other's company. Selene noticed Edmund fall back a tad and went back to see what was wrong.

She reached him and Phillip in time to hear Phillip out of breath, "I'm not as young as I once was."

Selene smiled, "But you've still got the heart of a young Stallion." Edmund grinned at her, they both had grown up immensely in the last few years and she looked just as lovely as she had on their wedding day. Selene was having similar thoughts about her husband when the others joined them.

"Come on, Ed," Erik said. Edmund patted Phillip's neck and covered for him.

"Just catching my breath."

"That's all we'll catch at this rate," Harry pointed out.

"What did he say, Susan?" Lyra asked referring to what Edmund had said when they were leaving the castle earlier.

"Wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself," Susan answered. Everyone, including Edmund, dissolved into giggles and chuckles.

Just then they all noticed the lamppost in the middle of the woods. "What's this?" Peter asked as he and everyone else dismounted their horses.

"It seems familiar," Erik said.

"As if from a dream," Edmund continued.

"Or a dream of a dream," Selene suggested.

"Spare Oom," Lucy gasped a look of realization crossed Harry's face.

"It couldn't be." The two youngest took off into the forest.

"Lucy!" Peter called as Lyra called the other, "Harry!"

"Not again," Susan sighed as they followed them.

"Lu! Harry?" Erik continued to call as they caught up with them.

"Come on," Lucy demanded. They began to delve deeper and deeper into the forest and the trees started to become thicker and the space around them began to shrink.

"These aren't branches," Peter complained. Selene gasped realizing what they were.

"They're coats."

Abruptly, everyone started talking at once.

"Susan, you're on my foot!

"Ed, you're on mine!

"Peter, move off!"

"Harry, watch it!

"Stop shoving!"

"Ow! Lu!"

Alarmingly, a door swung open and the eight of them spilled out onto a hard floor. Selene landed on top of Edmund as she had closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

"Ow!" Edmund groaned from her hitting him.

"Sorry," Selene said as she opened her eyes and gasped. He was young again. They were all young again. Selene rolled off of him just as the Professor they had nearly forgotten about came in.

He smiled, "Oh! There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" The eight children smirked at each other.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter replied.

Professor Kirke then tossed the cricket ball to Peter, "Try me."

**A/N: I can't believe it's over, sorta. Review!**


	6. Important AN

**A/N Important!**

**Don't Shoot! *Hides under desk*. I know a lot of you were expecting another chapter and I PROMISE I will post one either later today or tomorrow.**

**However, I have a couple things to go over first.**

**Number 1, people have been asking/begging me to do a sequel. Well, let me put your minds to rest and tell you that I'm already nearly done with Prince Caspian and will start Voyage of the Dawn Treader soon. Although, the sequels will not be posted as separate stories. They will be continuing on with this story since there aren't many chapters.**

**Okay 2****nd****, I've been mulling over the idea of doing some one-shots about this story. Such as, the various weddings and proposals during the Golden Age. And not just Selene and Edmund's, but the others' as well. And I will probably write a few others between Prince Caspian and VotDT as well as after. Although, I'm dying to write these they will not be posted until AFTER I have finished posting all three installments of Forever is Only the Beginning. Also, these one-shots WILL be Separate stories on my profile but I will let you all know when I post them.**

**And finally, Thank You All So Much for following and reviewing and favoriting this story I've been working on for just under a year. It means the world to me that you all are enjoying what I love to do. I've grown to love these characters and I hope you guys do to.**

**Please continue to show your support of the Mongomery's! **


	7. Reunions, Discoveries and a New Narnia

**A/N Good morning, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I forgot to upload/update last night. I was babysitting and got back late but here it is, the first chapter of Prince Caspian. A big thank you to soulsistersinaslan, IsobelFrances, fantasyluver714, OlleiPattson, Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana (Love the name), Nekojinngirl, Stormglass (Cool name), Breezy May, dragonlover222, and dream lighting for you continued support of me and my crazy mind.**

Disclaimer: Okay so Selene has been begging me to let her do the disclaimer so I guess I'll let her.

Selene: NataliaRoma97 does not own The Chronicles of Narnia, only me and my siblings.

ENJOY! And don't forget to Review!

Magical Reunions, Discoveries, and a New Narnia

The four Montgomery children were at the train station, waiting for the Pevensie children to arrive. Although the girls and boys had seen each other throughout the year at boarding school and all eight of them had spent the holidays together, the romantic relationships had been strained. Lyra paced anxiously while Erik, Selene, and Harry sat on a bench comfortably.

"Lyra, calm down! For one, you are making us dizzy and second they'll be here soon," Erik sighed, exasperated.

"But what if he's in another fight?" Lyra countered. She had a point; since their return to England from Narnia, Peter had become harsh and scornful. And he had also gotten into many fights and scuffles while at school. Suddenly, the sound of children shouting reached their ears. The four of them turned to see a crowd of children circling around something.

Harry was the first to get up, "Come on." They made their way over to the throng of children and managed to break through to the very apex of the group. Only to see their suspicions realized; there was Peter, brawling with three other large boys. Not far from them stood Susan, Lucy, and Edmund as they too watched to shameful display of aggression. Peter looked up and met Lyra's eyes; she shook her head at him, disappointment written clearly across her face.

Selene saw Edmund push his way through the horde of children and tackle one of the boys about to bunch his elder brother. "Edmund!" Selene and Lucy shrieked at the same time. As much as she hated the fact that he was being reckless and could get hurt, Selene had to hand it to Ed, he was doing well for being easily the smallest.

The fight soon spilled out onto the platform and a few guards blew their whistles as they charged towards the boys, effectively breaking up the fight. "Break it up. That's enough. Come on. That's it. Get up. Act your age."

All eight children made their way back to the bench as the crowd dispersed. Selene went over to Edmund before sitting down and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Hi, stranger." He was taller than she remembered, 'he must have grown since the holidays, well so have I.' Edmund's cheeks were a little pink as he grinned down at her and pulled her into proper kiss.

"I missed you," Edmund sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too." Her hand was taken by the boy she was smitten with as he then led them to the bench and pulled her onto his lap.

Edmund turned to Peter, "You're welcome." Peter glared at him as he got back to his feet.

"I had it sorted."

Lyra snorted, "Of course you did."

"You always do," Harry chimed in. Peter shifted his glare from his brother to the youngest male in the group.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me," Peter replied with a sort of half shrug.

Lucy's eyes widened, "So you hit him?"

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

Erik shook his head, "Is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids," Edmund pointed out.

"I wasn't always."

Lyra stood up and grabbed Peter's arm, forcing him to look at her. "Pete, we all want to go back. But that doesn't give us the right to hate the world and everyone in it."

"It's been a year." Peter sighed as both he and Lyra sat on the bench once more, "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan suggested.

Selene nodded in agreement, "It's no use pretending any different. We'll go back when we're supposed to." Susan glance over her shoulder and shuddered.

"Oh, no. Pretend you're talking to me.," she said to Lucy.

"We are talking to you," Edmund pointed out, again. 'Guess he's in a smart aleck mood,' Selene thought.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

Lucy grinned, "It's just a boy who was trying to flirt with Susan outside and now he won't leave her alone." Lyra and Selene exchanged smirks at Erik's angry expression.

Suddenly, Lucy stood up, "Ow!"

"Lu? What is it?" Harry asked.

"Something pinched me."

Selene stood up feeling something pinching her rear end. "Ed!" she said in a warning tone.

"I'm not touching you," the boy in question defended, getting to his feet as well.

"What the?" Lyra gasped as she rose from her seat. "Stop pulling!" Peter shouted at the same time and stood.

"Ow!" Erik bellowed, leaping off the bench.

Susan rose to her feet too, "Would you all just… what is that?"

Harry grinned at Lucy, "It feels like magic."

"Quick everyone hold hands," Erik suggested. Edmund looked at his elder brother with slight disgust.

"I'm not holding your hand!" The wind began to whip through the station as a train passed through.

"Ed, just…." Selene stopped as tiles from the walls began to fly across the tunnel. Soon the area around them melted away and turned into a cave. The eight children warily stepped towards the light at the end of the cave tunnel onto a bright, sunny beach. The girls grinned at each other and ran towards the beach, shedding their coats and most of their uniforms as they went. The boys soon followed suit as they raced after the girls towards the water.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Selene called to him. But no sooner had the words left her mouth did he pick her up and sling her over his shoulder as they reached the water.

Lyra hollered to the rest of them when she stepped into the cool, blue tides. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

"Here it comes," Harry shouted. A splashing war ensued as the children rejoiced in their freedom. Edmund put Selene back on her feet in the water. To which she splashed him and then turned to splash her brothers. A minute later, Selene realized Edmund had stopped playing. So, she whirled around ready to splash him again only to see him staring off into space.

"Ed?" Susan called to him.

Then Lyra tried, "Ed!"

Selene touched his shoulder gently, snapping him out of his trance. "What is it?"

"Where do you suppose we are?" was the answer.

"Where do you think?" Peter responded. He looked a lot happier than he had on the platform.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." The eight children gazed up the cliff side to see the wreckage and remains of a castle.

The children had made their way up the cliff and were exploring the ruins of the castle. Lucy and Harry came upon a view of the sea. "I wonder who lived here," Lucy said, voicing her thoughts aloud. Susan and Erik came up just behind them. Susan bent down and picked up a small golden statue.

Edmund, Selene, Peter, and Lyra joined them just as Susan said, "I think we did." Edmund recognized the statue.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter inquired.

Selene took the small golden centaur from Edmund, "The one I gave him for his 17th birthday."

Edmund nodded, "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Harry gulped, "It can't be."

"Harry?" Lucy questioned what he was doing as he grabbed her hand and led her up some steps. The others followed, unsure of what Harry had figured out.

"Don't you see?"

"What?" Lyra demanded. Lucy seemed to understand as the two of them began to arrange the others in certain spots.

Harry pulled both Edmund and Selene to the far right placing them next to each other. "Imagine walls."

Lucy then tugged Peter and Lyra next to Selene and Edmund, again very close to one another. She then also placed Susan and Erik on the other side of the two eldest and pointed over Susan's shoulder, "And columns, there."

Harry and Lucy then stood together to the far left. "And a glass roof," they said in unison.

Peter and Lyra's eyes bulged as they too spoke at the same time, "Cair Paravel."

The children continued their exploration of their old home. Selene knelt down near one of the cliff side walls that stood barely two feet tall. She examined the markings and then called to Edmund.

"Ed, you might want to see this."

Edmund quickly appeared next to her, "What?"

She tugged his wrist forcing him to kneel down next to her, "Do these marks remind you of anything."

"Catapults." The others wandered over to them.

"What?" Susan asked.

"This didn't just happen," Selene explained.

Edmund nodded, "Cair Paravel was attacked." He finished for her as Lyra's eyes grew round.

"The treasury?" The others followed the eldest girl to the secret door hidden behind a wall of stone. The four boys managed to pry it open and open the wooden door. Peter then ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"I don't suppose any of you have any matches, do you?" The other seven shook their heads.

"No. But…" Edmund spoke up as he pulled out a torch from his knapsack. "Would this help?"

Peter gave him a mock scolding smile, "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." They all grinned as they followed Edmund and his torch down the dark, winding staircase. Erik opened the wrought iron gate that led into the small room that was their treasury.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." They each approached the stone likenesses of themselves with a rather large trunk in front of each.

"I was so tall," Lucy proclaimed as she held a dress against her body.

Harry smiled at her, "Yeah, you were as tall as me there for a while."

"Well, you guys were older then," Susan reasoned with a small smile.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later… when you're younger." Edmund said, wearing a helmet that was much too big for his head.

Selene grinned as she took the helmet off and tossed it back into his trunk, "I don't think that fits anymore, bighead." She then came across her most prized procession, her sais. She took out a belt and strapped them to her hips.

Erik's voice broke the silence as he addressed Susan, "What's wrong?"

"My horn." She answered, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

They turned to Peter as they heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." One could see in his eyes the authority and royalty coming back to him, to them all.

"When he shakes his mane…" Lucy continued.

Harry, of course, finished for her, "We shall have spring again."

"Everyone we knew…" Harry grabbed Lucy's hand as she gulped trying to push back the tears. "They're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Lyra suggested.

A little while later, the eight children began to wander around the island. All of them had changed out of their school clothes and into some of their old Narnian clothes. The boys were now in tunics and the girls in dresses. Susan wore a purple gown, while Lyra wore a pale blue. Selene chose to wear a forest green ensemble, while Lucy chose a scarlet colored dress. As they rounded a bend they saw a small rowboat with two armored men about to drown a dwarf. Susan and Erik quickly fired an arrow each at the side of the boat.

"Drop him!" Susan demanded. The dwarf squirmed as the soldiers threw him into the water. Edmund, Erik, and Peter ran to the water, Peter and Erik diving in after the dwarf and Edmund to drag the rowboat ashore. Susan fired another arrow piercing one of the men and the other simply fell into the H2O beneath the boat.

Just then, Peter and Erik resurfaced with the dwarf in hand. At the same time, Selene rushed to Edmund to help him pull the boat onto the rocky shore. The others quickly made their way to the elder boys and the tiny fellow. Lucy and Harry quickly pulled out their daggers, Lucy cutting the binds on the dwarf's hands while Harry cut the ones on his feet. The dwarf then took off his gag and coughed up the water that had invaded his lungs before getting to his feet.

"Drop him?" the dwarf gasped from lack of oxygen. The eight children glanced at each other. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Erik rebuked him, defending Susan's intentions.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them," Lyra advised with a shrug and a glare at the dwarf.

Harry spoke up trying to ease some the tension, "Why were they trying to drown you, anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," the dwarf answered grimly.

"Telmarines?" Selene questioned.

"In Narnia?" Edmund's face held as much confusion as Selene felt.

The dwarf chuckled a bit without humor, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Susan glanced at the others, "It's a bit of a long story."

At that moment, Lyra handed Peter his sword that he had handed her in his rush to save the dwarf's life. The small man eyed the sword with curiosity and astonishment. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter puffed up his chest as he held his hand out to the dwarf, "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

The dwarf merely looked at the hand outstretched to him as Lucy giggled quietly, "Probably could've left off the last bit."

The dwarf chuckled as well, "Probably," he agreed.

"You might be surprised," Peter declared as he redrew his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

Peter smiled, "Not me. Him," he then nodded to Edmund and handed the dwarf his sword. Selene smirked secretly as Edmund drew his own weapon; over the course of the time they had spent in Narnia previously, Edmund had honed his sword skills and had gotten even better at it than Peter. The two fought for a minute before Edmund disarmed the dwarf.

"Beards and bedsteads!" the dwarf cried, "Maybe that horn worked after all."

Susan's eyes widened, "What horn?"

_REVIEW!_


	8. New Narnia, Prince Caspian, and the How

**A/N Ah, another week, another chapter. I'm so thrilled that you all are enjoying this as much as I have been all throughout the process of creating it. A special thanks to fantasyluver714, anniecarrots1, Middnight Rose, DGMSilverAirHead03 ( Luv ya girlie!), Rachel (Guest), Zellarest, and , for your reviews/favorites/and alerts it just makes my day every time someone wants to read more of my story.**

Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all know, I sadly do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own the Montgomerys. Enjoy! And Review!

New Narnia, Prince Caspian, and Aslan's How

After that, the eight children and the dwarf, Trumpkin, used the boat left by the two Telmarines to row down the stream. Trumpkin quickly explained about the Narnians in hiding and the discovery of Prince Caspian, the heir to the Telmarine throne who had blown Susan's horn and called them back and who was in danger from his Uncle, the regent Miraz. After Trumpkin's tale they all fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts as they took in the familiar but strange place. After a while Lucy broke the silence as she gazed up at the treetops.

"They're so still." Trumpkin and Harry looked up as well.

Trumpkin sighed a little, "They're trees. What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance," Harry uttered.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin told them sadly.

"I don't understand," Harry stated.

"How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy finished.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin scoffed. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Lyra gazed at the dwarf with such emotion that he looked away immediately, "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians…" Peter avowed. "and it will."

Not long after, they reached the shore and hopped out of the boat. They elder siblings began to pull it ashore as the two little ones wondered around a bit. Suddenly, they heard Lucy's voice, "Hello there." They all turned to see her approaching a rather large black bear. "It's all right. We're friends." Trumpkin saw what she was doing and shouted to her in alarm.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Lucy stopped walking and turned back, confused. The bear then started to charge her. She began to run as fast as she could back to the others as Harry rushed to her, his dagger drawn. At the same moment, Susan grabbed her bow as Erik took up his crossbow.

"Stay away from her," Susan ordered.

"Shoot!" Edmund demanded.

Selene shouted as well, "Susan, shoot!"

Just then Lucy screamed and fell on her back. Harry reached her and stood over her protectively. The bear stood on its hind legs and growled down at Harry. All of a sudden, an arrow appeared in the bear's abdomen. But neither Susan nor Erik had shot it, Trumpkin had.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Lyra queried as they all approached the corpse of the dead animal.

Trumpkin dropped his bow as he and the others move towards the two little ones. "I suspect he was hungry."

Harry helped Lucy to her feet as Trumpkin knelt beside the bear. Lucy leaned into Harry's side and addressed Trumpkin, "Thanks."

Erik gasped, "He was wild."

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter assented.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said as he drew a dagger, placing it near the deceased animal. Lucy hid her face in Harry's shoulder as Trumpkin slit the bear's throat. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

Soon after, all of them began to trek through the forest being led by none other than, Peter.

Susan leaned towards the girls whispering, "I don't remember this way."

"Me either," Lyra agreed. Selene and Lucy shook their heads in confirmation.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads," Peter called back to them.

"Oh, really?" Selene scoffed. Edmund grabbed her hand as they walked and she couldn't help but momentarily forget her irritation.

Lucy grinned, "That's because our heads have something in them." The other girls giggled and Selene gave Lucy a wink. Edmund chuckled and squeezed Selene's hand.

"I wish he would just listen to the D.L.F." Susan voiced.

Erik's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, "D.L.F."

Lyra and Lucy answered him simultaneously, "Dear Little Friend."

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Peter than came to a stop at a cross path of boulders, "I'm not lost."

"No, you're just going the wrong way."

Peter whirled around to face the dwarf, the familiar pride etched on his face. "You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter turned away and continued on, the others quickly following. Lyra pulled Trumpkin aside and Edmund and Selene fell back a bit to listen in.

"Don't take it personally. Peter can be, well, hotheaded and arrogant. But he is kind most of the time." Trumpkin merely nodded as they carried on. Yes Peter could be kind but lately his fuse was extremely short.

Later on they came to a cliff overlooking the river. However, there was only one problem, it's a gorge and there's no way down.

Erik spoke up, acting like a know-it-all, "You see, overtime, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…"

Peter hushed him with a groan of irritation. "Oh, shut up."

"Is there another way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," was the reply.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Selene said sarcastically.

Lyra tried to be optimistic, "Well, at least we weren't lost."

"There's a ford near Beruna," Trumpkin announced. "How do you feel about swimming?"

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan answered as they began to go back the way they came.

Out of the blue, Lucy and Harry called to the others. "It's Aslan!" Harry yelled excitedly.

Lucy continued, "It's Aslan over there!" They turned to look at the others as they joined them. "Don't you see? He's right…" All of them looked to where the two little ones had been pointing, seeing nothing.

"There," Harry said quietly.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, questioning their sanity.

Lucy defended herself, "I'm not crazy."

"Neither am I," Harry agreed. "He was there." The others looked at them skeptically.

"He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear," Erik reasoned.

Harry glared a little at his elder brother, "I think we know Aslan when we see him."

Trumpkin then declared, "Look, I ain't about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

Edmund spoke up, "The last time I didn't believe Lucy and Harry, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Selene grabbed his hand and massaged it with her thumb.

Their blue eyes met, "You've already made up for your past." A small grin flitted across Edmund's face.

Peter glanced between all eight of them, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy suggested.

"I'm sorry, Lu." With that Peter turned away from his baby sister and began to march off back the way they came. Trumpkin was the first to follow him and then Susan and Erik. Lyra sighed and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders as Harry grabbed Selene's free hand. They then trudged after the others after glancing back at the empty cliff on the other side of the gorge.

A while later the Pevensies, the Montgomerys, and Trumpkin hid behind some logs as they watched Miraz's army build a bridge across the water. The children watched horrified at the new development. Narnia was supposed to be a natural, wonderful place; and now it was steadily getting worse.

Just then Miraz came in on a white horse and surveyed the progress of destruction. The nine onlookers quickly ducked behind the logs even more to avoid being caught.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Erik whispered.

Soon after, they all returned to the gorge where Lucy and Harry had "seen" Aslan. "So, where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked with just the barest noticeable amount of annoyance in his voice.

Harry quipped icily, "I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown-ups."

Lucy assented, "We don't _think_ we saw him, we did see him.

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin mumbled.

"It was right over…" Lucy trailed off as she and Harry wondered more towards the edge. Lucy screamed and grabbed Harry's arm as the ground gave way and they both fell out of sight.

Lyra and Susan screamed, "Lucy! Harry!" They all ran to the edge and looked over the side to see the two little ones on a sort of niche in the cliffside.

"Here," Harry finished for Lucy from the ledge. They all followed Harry and Lucy down a path on the side of the cliff, across the river on some stones, and continued on into the forest.

That night, Selene laid on the grass, Edmund's arm around her, almost everyone else was asleep accept for her, Lucy, and Susan, who were having a private conversation that Selene listened in on.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan murmured.

Lucy merely hummed in response.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Selene heard Lucy roll over on the grass.

"You believe me and Harry?" Lucy asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to."

"You always knew we'd be coming back, didn't you?"

"I hoped so. I know Harry, Selene, and Lyra did. I think Ed did too."

Susan sighed, "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?"

It took a moment for Susan to answer, "While it lasts. I've hardly seen Erik in a year and I thought life might be back to normal." They were quiet for a while and Selene, thinking they were done talking, turned over and snuggled into Edmund.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop," he breathed in her ear. Selene shivered as they both chuckled quietly.

"Did you hope we would come back?"

Selene felt, rather than saw, Edmund shrug, "I'm not sure. I guess I can see both sides, you know? This is where my life changed and we got married. But at the same time, sometimes I want to live a normal life."

Selene nodded, "I understand. Doesn't it seem like there is always some sort of war going on when we come here?"

"Yeah, but I guess we wouldn't be here if we weren't needed. Did you see him, Aslan?"

"I think I saw something, it might have been Aslan. I do believe if Lucy and Harry say they saw him, they definitely did."

"Me too. We should get some sleep. We'll probably find the Narnians tomorrow," Edmund recommended as he kissed Selene's forehead.

"All right." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Selene awoke and noticed that Harry, Lucy, and Peter were missing. She then shook Edmund's shoulder, "Ed, wake up!"

"Huh?" he sat up and looked around and noticed their missing siblings. Just then Erik, Lyra, and Susan awoke as well.

"Oh, no," Susan groaned. The sounds of a sword duel wafted towards them on the morning wind.

"Come on," Selene said as she got to her feet and took off towards the thunderous noise with the four others hot on her heels. Not a minute later they heard Lucy and Harry yell.

"No, stop!" They sped up and came upon a small break in the woods where Lucy and Harry stood with their backs to them. A few feet from them stood Peter, pointing a sword at a human man with dark hair and eyes. The other older boy held Peter's sword in his grasp and all around them stood a mixture of creatures the Kings and Queens had both fought with and against during their previous adventures in Narnia.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the young man.

"Yes? And who are you?" the Prince asked just as the other five children came into view.

"Peter!" Lyra screamed both in exasperation and relief.

Prince Caspian looked down at Peter's sword in his hand and looked back up at the King, "High King Peter."

"I believe you called," Peter replied arrogantly.

"Well, yes, but… I thought you would be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years." Peter feigned turning away as the young prince backtracked.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian's eyes swept over the other present royals and rested on Lyra, to which Peter's expression turned into a scowl.

"Neither are you," Edmund countered eyeing a Minotaur. A badger then stepped forward humbly.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." 'Well, he sure is wise,' Selene thought.

A rather large mouse approached Peter, bowing, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Lucy leaned towards Selene and mumbled, "Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Selene smiled and nodded as the mouse drew his sword.

"Who said that?"

Lucy's face turned scarlet, "Sorry."

"Oh. Uh… Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse then sheathed his sword.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said appreciatively.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for you army, sire." Selene's eyebrows furrowed 'His army? I thought it was Caspian's. We're just here to help, not take over.'

"Good," Peter nodded as he turned back to Caspian, "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian agreed as he handed Peter's sword to him. Selene could already see they weren't going to be good friends. Everyone began to leave and follow the army through the forest.

All of the children and the Narnians trudged continuingly through the uneven woods towards, what Edmund called, 'the Narnian Base'. Edmund and Selene walked just in front of Trumpkin, the Badger who had spoken earlier, Trufflehunter, and a rather ruff looking dwarf named Nikabrik, listening to their conversation. It seemed to becoming a habit for the two of them to listen to the discussions of those around them.

"So? What are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin referring to the Kings and Queens they had long since heard so much about.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning," Trumpkin grumbled.

"Oh, really?" Selene whispered to Edmund insulted.

Nikabrik chimed in, "Oh. So you liked them, then."

"Well enough," was the reply as Edmund and Selene grinned at each other as they intertwined their hands.

Eventually they reached Aslan's How. A line of centaurs on either side of a pathway that led to a doorway into the How raised their swords to welcome the royals. All of the children, minus Caspian, walked under the makeshift arch without hesitation and entered the How. Immediately when they stepped into the room, the sights and sounds of an armory greeted them.

A few of the children wandered over to a few of the corridors and passageways that led out of the armory until only Peter, Edmund, and Selene stood surveying the furiously hard working laborers. They worked in a fury, trying to finish and sharpen as many weapons as was possible.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian clarified from behind them.

Not a moment later, Lyra shouted from one of the tunnels, "Peter. You may want to see this." The four still in the armory quickly joined her and the others in a passageway decorated with cave drawings of themselves.

"It's us," Selene exclaimed.

Harry looked up at Caspian, "What is this place?"

Caspian evaluated them, "You don't know?" When the eight children shook their heads he grabbed a torch and led them deeper. They came upon a room a few minutes later. And in the center was an enormous cracked stone table. It was the very one Aslan had died upon on those years before. Around the room, carved into the stone walls, were different pictures of creatures and such. And straight across from them behind the Stone Table and an arch was one of Aslan. Harry and Lucy drew near to the table and grazed their hands on its surface.

Lucy turned back to the others, "He must know what he's doing."

All nine of them gazed at the likeness of the Great Lion. "I think it's up to us now," Peter declared.

REVIEW!


	9. Attack, Winter tries to Return, and Time

**A/N Hello, my lovely, faithful, non-vengeful readers whom I love so dear much. I am so so so so so so sorry for with holding my updates for my story. My English class has been kicking my ass, I know it's a lame excuse but an excuse non the less. Anyways, as a reward for your wonderfulness, I am posting this chapter as well as a second one to get back on track. I will make no promises that I will keep up as faithfully but I have some vacation time coming up so we will see. Anyways as always a shout out to Zellarest, anniecarrots1, my lovely best friend in the whole wide world DGMSilverAirHead13, MythicalGirl17, MarieWhitlock, Surf-kat2, MissMinoque999, Allie Danger, and lovelikewoe13 for reviewing, favoriting, and following me and my story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Narnia, it belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney.

Attack, Winter tries to Return, and More Time

The next morning, Selene sat on top of the How. She had volunteered herself to be a look out in the early morning. She had always been an early riser and loved to watch the sunrise. Suddenly a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. She jumped and looked up to see Edmund standing behind her.

Edmund smirked a bit, "Good Morning." He then dropped down next to her.

She smiled, "Morning."

"How are you?"

"Worried. How are we supposed to defeat Miraz's army, especially when there is so much tension between Peter and Caspian?"

Edmund nodded, "I know, they both believe they can lead this army better than the other. It's only a matter of time before they collide."

Selene glanced out over the plain and the forest's edge. She stiffened as she noticed a figure moving. Her eyes narrowed as she realized it was a Telmarine scout. "Ed, look." She pointed out the scout to the boy beside her just as it disappeared.

"We better go tell the others."

All of the Kings and Queens plus Caspian and some of the Narnians gathered in the room with the cracked Stone Table. Peter quickly took control of the meeting.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

The mouse from earlier, Reepicheep, spoke up wanting an elaboration of where Peter was going with this, "What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?"

Peter and Caspian voiced at the same time two opposite views. "We need to get ready for it," Caspian said while Peter declared, "To start planning for…" He trailed off and glared a tad at Caspian, who cowered under his gaze.

Peter than continued, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"That's crazy," Caspian asserted. "No one had ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time," was the arrogant, cocky reply.

Lyra stepped forward and grabbed Peter's arm, "Peter, please be rational. We could lose too many."

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin pointed out.

Erik and Susan stood up as Erik countered, "But we have the advantage here."

Susan nodded in agreement, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Peter glared at the three of them for not taking his side as Trufflehunter voiced his opinion, "I, for one, feel safer underground."

Peter than gazed back to Caspian, "Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"But that castle is a fortress," Selene argued.

"Yes. But if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund spoke up. 'Hate to admit it, but he's right," Selene thought.

"That's assuming their smart," Harry said from his seat next to Lucy on the Stone Table. He glanced at Caspian, "No offense."

"None taken," Caspian assured him.

A squirrel near Reepicheep addressed them with his suggestion, "We could collect nuts!"

Reepicheep glared down at the creature, "Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up!" He regarded Peter, "I think you know where I stand sire." Peter nodded and turned to the head centaur, Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm glanced at Caspian before responding, "Or die trying, my liege."

Lucy then spoke up for the first time, "That's what I'm worried about."

Peter whirled around to face the little girl, "What?"

"You're all acting there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening."

"No you're not listening!" Lyra indicated angrily.

"Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch. Peter?" Lucy asked. The tension, if possible, thickened.

Peter looked back and forth between two of the most important girls in his life, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He then turned on his heal and marched out, leaving Lyra nearly in tears.

A griffin flew silently through the dark sky over Miraz's castle. It dropped Edmund on one of the guard towers and grabbed the only guard. Edmund then took the guard's place. Another griffin swooped in and dropped Selene into Edmund's waiting arms. "Nice catch," Selene commented smirking as Edmund grinned down at her and he set her back on her feet.

"Thanks," he said as he took out his torch and flashed it, signaling the others.

"And now we wait." The two leaned against the stone side of the tower until Edmund broke the silence.

"Sel, why did you come? You were so against it before."

Selene sighed, "I don't think it'll work, but I wanted to make sure you made it out alive." Although it had been years, or only one depending on the point of view, Selene was still scared whenever Edmund would do something dangerous. She had been so close to losing him once and did not want to go through that again.

Edmund shook his head, "You worry too much."

Selene smiled a little at her own silliness, "Oh, really? No, I think I worry just the right amount."

"Do you think Lyra and Peter will be all right?"

Selene shrugged, "They're just mad but they always make it through. It's hard for us, as your guardians but also people who love you, when you don't listen to us."

"Oh, so that's why Lyra stayed back at the How, to teach Peter a lesson?"

Selene nodded, "It's a lesson he needs to learn fast. And as much as she wants to protect him, she knows she's right." Edmund started playing with the torch. "Ed, be careful it's going to…" she trailed off as Edmund dropped the torch over the side of the tower. "fall."

"Come on." They snuck down the stairs to where one of the guards stood. Said guard picked up the torch and shined it in his eyes. Suddenly a bell tolled and the guard jumped, shining the light across the sky. Edmund jumped on the guard to prevent him from destroying the plan. The guard then started to fight the both of them. Peter yelled from below them.

"Now, Ed! Sel! Signal the troops!"

Edmund sort of grunt shouted as he and Selene struggled with the guard, "We're a bit busy Pete!" Edmund managed to head-butt the guard as Selene kicked his leg out. But the guard happened to disarm Edmund. Edmund ducked the guard's blow as Selene stabbed him with her sai and Edmund knocked him out with his torch.

Selene smiled, a bit out of breath, "I like your style."

Edmund grinned before trying to turn on the torch, which did not light, "Oh… Come on!"

"Let me see it," Selene said as she grabbed the torch and whacked it against the stone. Instantly it turned on. They then signaled the troops. Not a minute later did they hear their troops shouting as they charged and broke into the castle courtyard. The battle had begun.

Selene and Edmund climbed down and onto a bridge between towers and looked over the side. Just below them were archers lined up, taking aim at Peter and Lyra. The two hopped over the side and onto the archers; the ones they landed on fell off the other side.

Peter saw them and yelled, "Ed! Sel!" The two noticed the archers raising their bows towards them, about to fire! Edmund grabbed Selene's hand and pulled her through a side door and onto the ground to avoid the arrows. Selene kicked the door closed as most of the arrows pierced it. Edmund and Selene got back to their feet and ran through a hallway and out another door, to a dead end.

Selene seized the torch from Edmund and put it in the door handle to give them more time. They gazed out over the side of the battlement at a cliff side drop. The door handle shook as the Telmarines tried to get through.

Edmund turned to Selene, "Do you trust me?" 'Of course I do,' Selene thought as she nodded. Edmund gently pushed her off the side to which she was caught by one of the griffins.

Just then the guards and archers broke through the door. Edmund fell backwards off the side and was caught just as Selene had been. They flew over the courtyard and saw all of the dead bodies, both Narnian and Telmarine. Selene looked at Edmund sadly as they followed the survivors back to the How.

The sun rose as the pitiful army returned and those who had stayed behind came out to meet them, with Lucy, Harry, and Lyra in the lead. Lyra noticed their sad expressions and the desolate atmosphere, "What happened?"

Peter nodded to Caspian, "Ask him."

"Peter," Susan warned.

"Me?" Caspian asked incredulously. "You could've called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you."

"Peter, no one is to blame," Selene rationalized. However, she was ignored as Peter continued.

"If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive."

"And if you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter said as he turned and started for the entrance.

"Guys, please," Harry pleaded but was also ignored.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted; Peter turned back to him, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter pointed at the young Prince, "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to be here than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past Peter to head inside. "You, Him, Your Father…" Caspian stopped at the mention of his late father. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Caspian drew his sword as did Peter, both ready to strike the other.

Edmund had had enough, "Stop it!"

Glenstorm brought Trumpkin's body to them. Selene and Edmund helped put him on the ground as the two littlest ones raced over to the fallen dwarf. Lucy got out her cordial and gave Trumpkin a drop. Nikabrik followed Caspian inside as Trumpkin woke up. "What are you all standing around for?" the dwarf demanded. "Telmarines well be here soon enough." As everyone got back to their feet and proceeded inside, Trumpkin turned to Lucy, "Thank you… my dear little friend."

A little while later, Edmund and Selene sat in one of the tunnels. Selene laid her head on Edmund's strong shoulder, "Well, that was fun."

Edmund chuckled before sighing, "What do you suppose we do now? We saw what happens when we're divided."

Selene shrugged, "I guess, we just have to trust in Aslan."

Suddenly, an ice cold, familiar shiver ran up their spines, "The White Witch." They said before getting to their feet and heading to the room with the Stone Table. On their way they were joined by Peter, Lyra, Lucy, Harry and Trumpkin. When they entered the room they saw a certainly disturbing sight.

Caspian stood with Nikabrik, a werewolf, and a hag before a wall of ice in between the arch, containing the White Witch. The wolf jumped onto the Stone Table and just over Edmund and Selene's heads. Both royals drew their weapons to battle the horrific creature. The werewolf charged again and threw Edmund over its shoulder. However, Edmund managed to slice its leg and sending it right into Selene's dagger. The wolf howled from the pain as Selene pushed it a few feet from her. The wolf stalked towards Selene and knocked Selene to the ground ready to finish her off but stopped when Edmund threw a rock at its head. It turned and stormed to Edmund. Edmund jumped off a rock and sliced the werewolf's head, killing it instantly.

Selene got to her feet and ran over to Edmund. "Are you alright?" she asked once he was on his feet again as she examined him a bit to make sure he was.

"Yes," Edmund answered pushing a strand of hair behind Selene's ear. They both then glanced over to see, instead of Caspian approaching the Witch, Peter was.

"Peter!" Lyra screamed but her attempt fell on deaf ears. Edmund grabbed Selene's hand.

"Come on," he then led her behind the frozen wall of ice.

The Witch continued to lure Peter in, "You know you can't do this alone." Peter lowered his sword as Edmund released Selene's hand and raised his own sword and plunged it right through the Witch and the wall. The ice cracked and fell.

Peter stared at his little brother, seemingly at a loss for words as did the girl beside him. Instead Edmund spoke for him, "I know. You had it sorted." He then grabbed Selene's hand again as they left the room. On their way out they saw Lyra give Peter and Caspian a dismissive look before following them out.

A good hour or two later, Selene and Edmund ventured back into the room with the Stone Table to retrieve one of Selene's sais that she had dropped during their battle. However, upon their entrance into the room they found Peter and Lyra kissing. Edmund cleared his throat as Selene covered his eyes and giggled. Lyra and Peter jumped apart, both of their faces turning pink.

Selene's smile widened, "I see you two made up." She picked up her fallen weapon and waved goodbye to the elder two before leaving once again with Edmund.

"That was awkward," Edmund stated bluntly.

Selene nodded in agreement, seeing her sister snogging another boy was not on her list of things to see before she died, "Extremely."

The following morning, everyone gathered together after Caspian and Doctor Cornelius, Caspian's tutor he rescued when they had attacked Miraz's castle, had seen the Telmarine army arrive and set up camp just across from the How near the tree line. Peter had just finished explaining his idea of sending Lucy, Harry, Susan, and Erik into the forest to try and find Aslan.

Trumpkin, however, detested this notion, "Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest! Alone!"

"It's our only chance," Peter persuaded. Some of the others nodded, for once agreeing with Peter's plan.

Harry spoke up, wrapping an arm around Lucy, "And she won't be alone."

Trumpkin sauntered over to the youngest and smallest girl, "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too," Trufflehunter reminded the dwarf. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy and King Harry haven't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan," Reepicheep articulated as he drew his sword.

A bear, who was not wild and could talk, nodded and said in a deep voice, "For Aslan!" However, Trumpkin still had Lucy's best interests at heart.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Lucy laid a hand on his small shoulder, "No. We need you here."

Lyra got to her feet from her seat next to Caspian and stood next to Peter to address the others as well, "We have to hold them off until Lucy, Harry, Susan, and Erik can get back." Peter nodded and smiled at her, it was clear to all those present that their tiff was over and they were back where they belonged.

Caspian spoke as he stood up, "If I may… Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer… but as king, he is subject to the traditions… and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."


	10. One on One, Help at Last, and Returning

**A/N Okay, this author's note will be a lot shorter I promise. Here's my second chapter in my attempt to grovel and beg for forgiveness. I made sure it was nice and long. Look for Dawn Treader coming soon!**

Disclaimer: I only own the Montgomery family, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.

One on One, Help at Last, and Returning Again

Edmund and Selene marched across the long field with Glenstorm and a giant, both creatures carried olive branches. They hoped Caspian's plan would work and they wouldn't be completely obliterated. Once inside the Telmarine camp, Edmund and Selene stood before Miraz and his generals as Edmund read off a scroll on which Peter had written.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Once finished Edmund began to roll up the scroll as Miraz gazed at them as if they were splashes of mud on his riding cloak. "Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

Selene and Edmund interrupted him by saying slightly venomously, "King!"

"Pardon me," the usurper asked.

"It's 'King Edmund', actually. Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing…" Selene cleared her throat to tell him he was getting off subject and he needed to focus.

Miraz glanced at her, appraising her, "And your lovely friend?" Selene shifted uncomfortably.

Edmund's expression hardened a bit, "My wife, you mean?" Miraz looked down at the long table he was seated behind for a moment.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?  
Selene stepped in, "He means, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

Miraz leaned a little over the table, "And so you shall be again."

"Then you should have little to fear." Miraz began to laugh at her statement.

"This is not a question of bravery."

Edmund then intervened, "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age."

"I think half is generous," Selene whispered so that only Edmund would hear. He bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"I didn't say I refused," Miraz growled lowly.

A Telmarine a few seats down from Miraz added his input to the false king's decision, "You have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision."

Another Telmarine on Miraz's other side spoke before Miraz could, "Sire, our military advantage alone provide the perfect excuse to avoid…"

The Telmarine was cut off by Miraz, who stood up and growled angrily, "I'm not avoiding anything!"

The other Telmarine shrunk back a tad, "I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

The general behind Edmund and Selene threw in his two cents, "His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Miraz turned back to the two real royals in the tent and pointed at Edmund, "You. You had better hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Selene and Edmund smirked at each other as they left and journeyed back to the How to deliver the good news. The plan was now in motion.

The Narnians cheered as Peter, Lyra, Edmund, and Selene walked out of the How, all dressed in chainmail and armor. This was the big part of the plan; while Peter fought Miraz, the other four children would be searching for Aslan. Hopefully, all would go well and the battle would be avoided all together. The four royals approached the center of the battlefield where Miraz, his general, and the general from earlier were waiting for them. Glenstorm stood on one side of them and the bear from the meeting on the other. The centaur nodded to them, affirming his allegiance. . The Telmarines cheered for their 'King'. Miraz said something to his general before standing and approaching the center of the duel space, which consisted of a patch of stone with broken marble archways and some deteriorating piles of the same material. Lyra handed Peter his sword and kissed his cheek as he too advanced towards his opponent. Miraz put on his helmet and drew his sword. The two began to sort of circle each other.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz taunted Peter.

Peter, however, was unfazed, "Well feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one!" Peter said as he pulled down his helmet. The duel then began.

The two kings struck, blocked, stabbed, parried, swiped and ducked repeatedly, trying to get the upper hand. Although Peter had experience and youth on his side, Miraz was cunning and tricky, despite his age. Peter was doing well until Miraz managed to knock off his helmet. They continued fighting. At one point Peter was struck to the ground and the onlookers flinched when they heard a sickening crack when Miraz stepped on the young high king's shoulder. But Peter was able to trip Miraz and get back on his feet as did Miraz. Peter then noticed, as did the others, Erik, Susan, and Caspian approaching.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz asked jeeringly.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked ignoring the usurper's tone.

"Three." The two males returned to their entourages to doctor their injuries. Peter and Lyra turned to the new arrivals inquiring their younger siblings' safety.

"Lucy?"

"Harry?"

"They got through," Susan assured them.

"With a little help," Erik added referring to Caspian.

Peter and Lyra faced Caspian, "Thanks."

Caspian shrugged, "Well, you were busy."

Peter turned to Erik and Susan, "You two had better get up there." He nodded to the place where the archers were perched, just in case. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

"Just keep smiling," Selene suggested as Peter faked a smile and raised his sword to the Narnians to keep their spirits alive.

"Be careful," Susan told Peter as she grabbed Erik's hand and headed for the How. Peter then sat down and let the others treat his wounds. Peter grunted a bit as Edmund started to push on his shoulder.

"I think it's dislocated… What do you think happens back home if you die here." Lyra began to wipe the blood from his face. He grasped her chin gently and gazed at her sadly. "You know I love you, right?" she nodded as he kissed her.

"You'll be alright," she said after they pulled away and she went to go stand near Caspian and Glenstorm.

Peter turned back to his younger brother, "You know you've always been there, and I never really… Ah!" he stopped as Edmund popped his shoulder back into its socket.

"Save it for later." Edmund replied.

Peter sighed, "Always tell her how you feel, Ed. It'll hurt too much to be away from her." Edmund glanced at Selene, not knowing that she could hear every word. Edmund nodded to Peter as the latter stood up once again and sauntered towards Miraz, both without helmets.

It was much as before neither could seem to gain the upper hand. Finally Peter managed to punch Miraz's injured leg. "Respite! Respite!" groveled the tyrant.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter," Selene called to him but Peter started to walk away. Miraz, however, grabbed his sword and tried to strike Peter.

"Look out," Edmund and Lyra called in unison. Peter caught the sword and stabbed Miraz. Miraz then fell to his knees in front of Peter.

The old dictator tried to taunt Peter again, "What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Peter lowered his sword.

"It's not mine to take." He then turned around to face the others and handed the sword to Caspian, who brought it up as if to strike Miraz dead.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz wheezed. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Caspian's face was a mask of pain, anguish, and pure hatred; he screamed and plunged the sword… into the patch of greenery on the stone ground in front of Miraz. "Not one like you." The young prince stood straight up and glared at the man in front of him, "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnian's back their kingdom."

After finishing his statement, Caspian turned away and started for the other. The Narnians cheered as one of the Lords came to the fallen tyrant's side and began to help him up… but Miraz fell down dead, pierced by one of Susan's arrows. But she had not fired one.

The Lord yelled to the Telmarine troops, "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" The Lord and the general ran back to their side as the inevitable battle began. The five of children, Peter, Lyra, Edmund, Selene, and Caspian, as well as Glenstorm stood in a line at the forefront.

"Be ready!" Peter called to the army.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled in warning and pointed to a Telmarine rushing towards Peter but the soldier was struck down dead by Lyra. Peter nodded to her his thanks but she did not see, she was ordering the bear and a few others to head back to the lines.

"Go!"

The Telmarines began to launch catapults at them and the How. Seconds later the Telmarine cavalry started to charge across the battlefield. Peter looked to Caspian, signaling him and Glenstorm. The two as well as about half the army rushed into the How as Peter began to count. "One, two… three, four… five, six… seven, eight, nine… Get ready!" he yelled to everyone.

The earth beneath the Telmarine cavalry gave way. The Telmarines fell into the trap as the Narnian archers shot arrows into the "pit". Selene jumped onto a horse and Edmund jumped on behind her as Peter shouted, "Charge!" The Narnians followed Peter into the fray as Caspian led the others as they came up out of the ground and fought as well. Selene guided the horse around the pit as Edmund shot Telmarines trying to escape with a crossbow.

On the other side of the field, line by line, the Telmarine battalions marched towards the fight. Eagles flew overhead with more archers who fired down upon the Telmarines. Peter suddenly bellowed across the battlefield, "Back to the How!" but before majority of them could, the Telmarines launched a catapult that caused the doorway to collapse. Susan fell from the lack of stone beneath her feet but was caught by Erik and Trumpkin, who placed her safely on solid ground.

Edmund and Selene rode back over to join Peter, Caspian, Lyra, Erik, and Susan. They jumped off the horse and drew their weapons and charged back into the skirmish.

Selene and Edmund fought back-to-back, taking on at least four or five Telmarines at a time. It was like they knew each other's moves before they were made and worked as a cohesive unit. Suddenly, trees began to move across the battlefield snatching up Telmarines. The other Telmarines, who managed to avoid the tree's grasp made a break for the forest.

Peter and Lyra smiled at each other, "Lucy and Harry."

Peter turned towards the forest and shouted once more, "For Aslan!" The whole company rushed after the Telmarines. The newly empowered Narnians chased the Telmarines to the river; the Telmarines began to cross their bridge as the Narnians stopped at the tree line. Lucy and Harry appear on the far side of the bridge with the Great Lion himself, Aslan. The Telmarines started to cross besides the presence of the lion. Aslan lets loose a mighty roar and the waters begin to recede. They culminate into a giant river being. Telmarines shout here and there frantically. The Telmarine Lord who killed Miraz was in the center of the bridge. He gazed up at the hydro-monster with fear but slashed futilely at it anyways. The river creature picked up the man-made bridge and destroyed it along with the Telmarine Lord. The river being then dissipated and the river returned to its previous state of calmness.

A little while later, the Narnians were collecting the Telmarines' weapons as the seven royals approached Aslan and the two little ones and knelt before the former. "Arise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," Aslan commanded and everyone but Caspian rose back to their feet. "All of you."

Caspian glanced at Aslan quickly before staring back down at the sand beneath him in shame, "I do not think I am ready."

Aslan smiled, if a lion could smile, "It is for that reason I know you are." Caspian arose and all of the children smiled at him.

Just then a few mice carried in an unconscious Reepicheep and laid him before Aslan. Lucy knelt down at the mouse's side and fed him a drop from her cordial. Nearly instantly he awoke and stood up. "Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." He then noticed Aslan there next to her. "Uh… oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…" he started to bow to the king but nearly fell over from lack of a tail. He turned and looked at his backside to see the missing appendage. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He attempted to hide the fact that he was missing a tail and turned to Lucy and implored her, "Uh… perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked at her cordial doubtfully, "I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go," Reepicheep suggested hopefully.

Aslan chuckled at the mouse's actions, "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just for honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things."

Another mouse spoke up and held a sword to his tail, "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The other mice held their tails and swords just as the first mouse had, ready to cut off their honor as well.

Aslan chuckled yet again, "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." A tail magically appeared on Reepicheep.

"Look!" the mouse exclaimed, grabbing the tail and bowing to Aslan. "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Edmund and Selene grinned at each other at Reepicheep's antics.

Aslan then turned to Lucy and Harry, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" They all glanced at Trumpkin, who was nearby collecting Telmarine weapons. He approached the lion wearily and knelt before him. Aslan roared, scaring the poor dwarf half to death. Everyone laughed.

"Do you see him now?" Harry queried, sending everyone into peels of more laughter.

A couple of days later, there was a huge parade through the town near the Telmarine castle. Aslan and Caspian, on horseback, led the procession. Following close behind, the Pevensies and the Montgomerys too rode in on horses, each couple to a steed. And just behind the brave Narnian's walked along and were actually accepted by the Telmarines welcoming them and the royals into their city. That night Caspian was officially crowned a King of Narnia and to celebrate an enormous ball took place. Edmund and Selene danced for much of the night before retiring to a room to get a good night's sleep before the gathering the following morning.

The sun rose high in the sky as Narnians and Telmarines alike gathered in the courtyard of the castle. The eight children stood just off to the side of Aslan and Caspian and on the opposite side stood, the bear, Glenstorm, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Doctor Cornelius. Caspian, as the new king, addressed the Telmarines, "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

A voice yelled out, "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan answered. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." The eight children glanced at each other in shock at this new piece of information. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Miraz's general, Glonzelle, who had managed to survive the battle, spoke up, "I will go. I will accept the offer." He began to make his way to Aslan and Caspian as Miraz's widow, Prunoprismia, voiced her acceptance as well.

"So will we," she then, along with her father and her baby boy approached the Great Lion.

Aslan nodded, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." The lion then breathed on the child, the woman, the ex-general, and the old man. A second later, the large tree just behind Caspian and Aslan twisted, revealing a doorway. The four Telmarines then entered through the natural arch and disappeared. Gasps erupted all around the courtyard.

Telmarines began to shout out from the crowd, "Where did they go?"

"They killed them."

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

Reepicheep moved toward Aslan, "Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take elven mice through with no delay." Aslan did not respond, but instead looked over to Peter, Lyra, Erik, and Susan meaningfully.

Peter sighed, "We'll go."

"We will?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Come on." Peter looked to Lyra, ""Our time's up. After all…" the High King walked over Caspian and handed him his sword. "We're not really needed here anymore." 'Well, at least he finally learned,' Selene thought.

Caspian gulped as he took the sword from Peter, "I will look after it until you return."

Lyra came up behind Peter, "I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy questioned fearfully.

"You four are," Erik answered. "At least, I think he mean you four."

"But why?" Selene inquired.

Harry gazed at Aslan, imploring, "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan assured them. "But all things have their time. Your brothers and sisters have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Lyra placed a comforting hand on her little brother's shoulder, "It's all right, Harry, Lu."

"It's not how I thought it would be…" Peter agreed as he trailed off, eyeing Lyra. "but it's all right."

"One day you'll see, too," Erik promised them.

"Come on."

Seven of the eight children walked over to the Narnians directly across them. Peter shook hands with Glenstorm, it seemed he always had good relationships with centaurs whenever they came to Narnia. Lucy hugged Trumpkin tightly and he her before he shook Harry's hand. Edmund and Selene bowed to Trufflehunter and Reepicheep. Erik shook hands with Dr. Cornelius as Susan curtsied to the bear. Lyra hugged Caspian before joining the others as all eight of them walked through the doorway made by the tree.

The world of Narnia faded away and transformed into the train station they had been at previously. They then noticed that they were in their schools clothes once more, somehow. A moment later, their train arrived. And the boy who had flirted with Susan called to them from said train. "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"

Selene glanced at Susan with a smirk on her face, "Phyllis?" Susan shook her head as they all grabbed their luggage and boarded the train.

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" Edmund asked suddenly.

Everyone glanced at him questioningly, but it was Erik who asked, "Why?"

"I've left my new torch in Narnia." They all erupted into laughter. Selene kissed Edmund's cheek as the door closed and the train left the station.


	11. Wet Journey, Old Friends, and A Mission

**Hello my lovelies! Well, I somehow managed to keep up and finish the next chapter in time. Thank you for all of your reviews they always make me smile! As always thanks to anniecarrots1, Guest, cornontheaub, janeeyre54, and my bestie friend DGMSilverAirHead03. Love you all!**

Disclaimer: Oh, Aslan why can I not won your wonderful lands? Why can I not be the genius who created Narnia and everything surrounding it? Sadly I am not the honor rests on C.S. Lewis and 20th Century Fox. Review! And Enjoy!

Wet Journey Back, Old Friends, and the Mission at Sea

Edmund stood in line attempting to enlist in the British Army to fight in the war, even though he was only fifteen years old. The officer admitting the recruits gazed up at Edmund from his seat behind the table. "Are you sure you're 18?"

"Why? Do I look older?" Edmund asked attempting to make himself just a little bit taller.

The recruiter sighed and held out his hand for Edmund's card. Edmund gave him the card and rocked back on his heels nervously. The recruiter read the card quickly and glanced back up at Edmund, "Alberta Scrubb?"

Good thing Edmund was a quick thinker, "It's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb."

Just then Lucy, Harry, and Selene rounded the corner carrying groceries and saw the whole affair. Lucy called to her brother to remind him of his duties, "Edmund, you're supposed to be helping us with the groceries." The men behind Edmund chuckled at Edmund's expense as the officer returned the card to Edmund.

One man in particular saw fit to tap Edmund's head as the latter turned to leave, "Better luck next time, eh squirt?" Edmund stopped and glared at him as if he were about to start a brawl. But the man wasn't finished with his taunting of the fifteen year old boy, "Keep an eye on that lovely friend of yours." He nodded to Selene as she came to grab Edmund and pull him away before a fight broke out.

Once outside Edmund ranted about the man, "Squirt!" he then grabbed a box from his little sister. "He barely had two years on me. He was eyeing you, Sel!"

"Oh, really?" Selene asked exasperated. "He's definitely not my type."

Edmund hardly took notice of what she said before continuing, "I'm a King! I've fought wars and I've led armies." The four children load the groceries into their bikes they had left outside.

"Not in this world," Harry reasoned.

Edmund sighed, "Yeah, instead I'm stuck here doing battle… with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserved a name." Lucy stared off into space during Edmund's rant.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked her.

That snapped Lucy back into reality, "Nothing."

"We had better get back to Aunt Clara's," Selene spoke up.

Edmund nodded as the two of them embraced, "All right. See you later."

"Come on then," Lucy said as she and Edmund headed for the Scrubb home.

The two Montgomery children watched them go before Harry said, "Let's go, Sel."

Lucy and Edmund finally arrived at their temporary home and quickly brought in the groceries. Lucy yelled the moment they opened the door, "I'm home. Hello!" the door then shut loudly behind them as Lucy walked past the parlor in which their uncle sat and into the kitchen. "Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots… but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup?" Harold made no answer. "Aunt Alberta's on her way home." A cough sounded from behind the newspaper. "Uncle Harold?" Edmund stuck his tongue out at the silent, non-responsive man, but he was spotted by the annoying boy on the stairs.

"Father," said Eustace but was greeted with no response. "Edmund's making faces at you." Eustace then shot a spitball at Edmund's head causing Edmund to get angry and approach Eustace as if to hurt him.

"Why, you little…"

"Father, he's going to hit me," the younger boy squealed in fright. Luckily, Lucy jumped in to distract Edmund from harming the infuriating boy.

"Edmund, look," Lucy held up a clean white envelope for her brother to see, "It's from Susan!"

Quickly the two of them went up to Lucy's room to read the letter together. Once there they sat on the bed together as Lucy read aloud, "I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting… I do have some good news, Peter proposed to Lyra and she accepted. They hope you all will be able to come to the wedding. Erik and I are doing well, Erik just landed an excellent job at a bank, and he's very pleased. Everything is perfect except we never see father. He works so very hard. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now." Edmund stood up and wandered about the room as Lucy read and ended up staring at a painting of a dragon shaped ship on the high seas. "Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge with Selene and Harry. Although hopefully in time for Peter and Lyra's wedding." As Lucy finished the siblings looked at each other aghast. "Another few months? How will we survive?" Edmund came over and sat down again, taking the letter from her as if to make sure that what she had read was legitimate.

"You're lucky," he remarked. "At least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

Lucy then got up and went to the mirror, "At least we have Harry and Selene here too. But Susan, Erik, Peter, and Lyra are the lucky ones. Off on adventures."

"Yeah, they're the eldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much."

Lucy played with her hair a bit, "Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Her question was ignored as her brother rose again to examine the painting on the wall.

"Lucy…. have you seen this ship before?" The girl in question joined her brother in his admiration of the artwork.

"Yes. It's very Narnian-looking isn't it? I showed it to Harry the other day."

"Selene would love it. It's just another reminder that we're here and not there."

Suddenly a voice, an aggravating one at that, sounded from the doorway in a smart-ass tone, "'There once were two orphans who wasted their time, Believing in Narnian nursery rhymes.'"

"Please let me hit him," begged an exasperated Edmund.

Lucy caught his shoulder, "No! What would Selene say?"

"I honestly don't think she would mind if I…" he trailed off and sighed when he saw his sister's glare before turning his attention back to Eustace. "Don't you ever knock?"

"It's my house," Eustace replied snootily. "I can do as I please. You're just guests." He sat down on the bed slightly puzzled. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," Edmund barked making Lucy grin.

Lucy stared dreamily at the painting, "Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving."

Eustace just scoffed, "What rubbish! See? That's what happens… when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

""There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless,'" Edmund quipped causing Lucy's grin to get even wider.

"People who read fairy tales… are always the sort who become a hideous burden on people like me… who read books with read information."

Edmund turned to the boy and approached him, outraged, "'Hideous burden'? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." Eustace tried to leave but Edmund blocked the door and shut it. "I have a mind to tell your father you stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar!"

"Oh, really?" Neither boy noticed the painting dripping water and becoming animated.

"Edmund, the painting!" Lucy attempted to alert her brother to what was happening but he didn't hear her.

"I found them under your bed," Edmund continued about the sweets, "And I licked every one of them."

"Ugh, I'm infected with you!" Eustace sputtered, completely disgusted. Just then some of the water from the painting splashed the two boys and informed them about what was going on. "What's going on here?"

Edmund stepped closer to the moving picture, "Lucy, you don't think…?"

Eustace began to retreat towards the door, "It's some kind of trick!"

"What about Harry and Selene?" Lucy asked her brother.

"I don't know," was the reply.

Eustace was by now hysterical, "Stop it or I'll tell mother. Mother! Mother!" he sighed, "I'll just smash the rotten thing." Eustace grabbed the painting but Edmund and Lucy tried to stop him causing the painting fall to the floor and fill the room with water. The children struggled as they went underwater.

Meanwhile, Selene and Harry arrived at their Aunt Clara's house, although she was not yet home. Selene quickly put the groceries away and found a letter in the mail. "Harry, we got a letter from Lyra."

Harry smiled, "Go on. Read it!"

Selene and Harry sat at the kitchen table as Selene began to read, "We all miss you so much. America is wonderful; I cannot wait until you two can see it. We hardly ever see father, he's always working. I hope you two are having an amazing time in Cambridge with Edmund and Lucy. All right, I have to tell you… Peter proposed! I, of course, said yes, it was really sweet. Susan and Erik are fine. Erik told me he's thinking of asking Susan for her hand but not for another year, once he has enough money to buy them a good place to live. Oh, I nearly forgot, Erik got an incredible job at a bank here in America. He simply loves his work and Susan is so happy to see him so happy, as am I. Crossing between Britain and America is near impossible at the moment. Mum says you'll have to stay there for a little while longer. I do hope that you'll be able to come to the wedding."

"Wow," Harry whispered once Selene finished, "Peter and Lyra are getting married."

Just then, water began to drip from the ceiling, that was odd it was not raining. Then the amount of water falling into the room increased and the room began to fill up with it.

Harry and Selene began struggling to keep their heads above water. Harry called out to his sister, "Sel, what's happening?"

"I don't know," she coughed as she spat out water; it was salty like the sea. They then went under and kept swimming as the room disappeared. They swam to the surface and found themselves in the middle of the ocean. Bearing down on them was a giant ship, shaped like a dragon. Two people jumped off the side of it as Selene and Harry began to swim away so as not to be crushed or drowned by the monstrous ship.

Suddenly Selene felt an arm go around her waist and twisted to see, Caspian! "Caspian!" she gasped.

The king smiled, "Selene."

Selene called to her little brother as she and Caspian began to swim back to the boat, "Harry, it's Caspian."

"It's all right. You guys are safe now."

"Are we in Narnia?" Harry asked. 'What do you think?' Selene said sarcastically in her mind.

Caspian chuckled, "Yes you're in Narnia." By now they had reached the side of the ship, "Hold on." The two of them were lifted onto the deck, followed closely by Harry. The siblings were immediately given towels to dry off with.

All of a sudden Lucy's voice called to them, "Harry! Selene!" The two so named turned to see Edmund and Lucy on the opposite side of the deck with towels around them as well.

"Ed!" Selene screeched as she ran headlong into his arms. Edmund then kissed her deeply, earning a few cat-calls from some of the crew. At the same time, Harry picked up Lucy by her waist and spun her around in a circle.

Then a familiar little mouse appeared, "Always a pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Reep," Harry grinned. Caspian climbed the stairs that lead to the helm and announced to the entire crew.

"Men… behold our castaways… Edmund the Just, Selene the Fair, Harry the Courageous and Lucy the Valiant… high Kings and Queens of Narnia." Every single crew member bowed in respect as all four children grinned at each other, they were home.

Later, after all four children had changed into dry Narnian sailor clothes; they went into Caspian's meeting quarters with Drinian, Caspian's right hand man and captain of the ship, and Caspian as well. Upon entering they saw paintings of all eight of them and Aslan.

Selene noticed something on a dresser, "Look…"

"Susan's bow and arrows," Lucy said as the two girls crossed the room to appraise them.

"Lucy. Harry," Caspian called as he held out two daggers and a vial of liquid.

"My healing cordial…"

The two called ran over to Caspian as Harry said, "And our daggers. Oh, may we?"

"Of course," Caspian replied as they grasped their treasured weapons. "They're yours."

Edmund gasped, "Peter's sword."

"Yes. I looked after it as promised." Caspian grabbed the sword and held it out to Edmund, "Here, hold it if you wish."

Edmund shook his head, "No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you." Caspian then grabbed something else from a closet and tossed to Edmund, who naturally caught it.

"I did save this for you though." It was Edmund's torch he had left in Narnia the last time they had left.

"Thanks." He flipped the switch and the light burst on, it still worked.

Selene smiled and mused, "Good batteries."

"Selene," Caspian called as he held out two sais.

"My sais!" She rushed over to the king and held them, finding them in perfect condition. "Thank you for taking good care of them."

"No problem." Caspian then placed a map of Narnia, its surrounding lands, and the Lone Islands on the desk, "Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally…then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace," inquired Edmund.

"In just three years."

Lucy glanced at Caspian and stuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Selene stared at the girl questioningly.

Caspian looked down at the map, "No. I'm waiting for the right person."

"Hang on," Harry spoke up, changing the subject, "If there are no wars to fight…and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?"

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Selene asked.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle…he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters," Caspian began as he turned towards the wall on which hung drawings of men. "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund questioned.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out."

Lucy brushed her fingers across the map, "Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?"

The stern captain in the corner, Drinian, spoke up to answer the young queens question, "Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." Both Edmund and Selene smirked.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

Selene shook her head a bit, "Oh, really?"

"All right, Captain," Caspian intervened, "That's enough of your tall tales."

A while later, Selene and Lucy wandered to the bow of the ship where Reepicheep stood on the dragon's head singing. "'Where sky and water meet; Where the waves grow ever sweet; Doubt not, you Reepicheep; To find all that you seek; There is the utter East; Doubt not…"

Lucy suddenly interrupted the mouse, "That's pretty."

Reepicheep jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to see the two royals smiling at him. "Oh! Thank you. A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mousling. I can't divine its meaning, but I've never forgotten the words."

Selene than asked "What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?"

"Well, I've been told the furthest one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country."

"Do you really think there is such a place?" Lucy inquired as she rested her arms on the side of the ship.

"Well, we have nothing, if not belief."

Selene sighed and gazed out on the horizon, "Do you think you could actually sail there?"

Reepicheep chuckled, "Well, there is only one of finding that out. I can only hope I will one day earn the right to see it. Your Majesties."

Selene ambled away from Lucy back across the deck. She then decided to watch the crew have one-on-one duels. It was entertaining; just then, however, Caspian and Edmund began to duel. It was an extremely close fight, but Caspian barely won.

"You've grown stronger, my friend," Caspian told Edmund, clapping him on the shoulder.

Edmund grinned, "Seems I have."

All of a sudden, Drinian called to the crew, "All right, back to work." As Edmund approached Selene, one of the crew members handed him a goblet of water.

"Thanks," he said to the man before Selene hugged him.

"Well done." Edmund's grin grew wider as the two of them sat down next to Harry.

Said boy abruptly asked, "Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing… to the end of the world… we'll just… tip off the edge?" Lucy then came and sat by Harry as well.

"Don't worry," Edmund assured him. "We're a long way from there."

"Besides," Selene interjected, "perhaps this world is round like ours."

Suddenly an annoying, aggravating voice sounded behind them, "I see you're still talking nonsense, the four of you."

Selene's head whipped around to see Edmund and Lucy's irritating toe head cousin, Eustace. She glanced back at Edmund, surprised by the boy's presence, "You didn't mention that Eustace was here too."

"Didn't I?" Edmund asked as Selene shook her head.

Lucy, being the kind one, inquired about Eustace's health for a reason that eluded the others, "Are you feeling better?"

Eustace of course scoffed in disgust, "Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

Just then Reepicheep hoped up onto a barrel near them, "As effervescent as ever, I see. Find your see legs?"

"I never lost them," the boy said indignantly.

"Never had them," Selene remarked playfully.

Eustace continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." This caused Edmund to choke on his water and Selene to pat his back in attempt to help him dislodge the water.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep retorted, not really knowing the meaning of acute, rather than a cute.

"I'll have you all know, as soon as we reach civilization I'm contacting the British Consul," Eustace continued. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace stood and happened to bump into Caspian.

"Kidnapping is it?" the king asked, "That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!"

Reepicheep let out a small, "Ha!"

Harry leaned towards Lucy, "Is he always like this?"

"Worse," she answered as Caspian smiled at the ignorant boy.

"Did I?"

Eustace just resumed his fit, "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer," Reepicheep observed.

Edmund took another drink of water, "He's just warming up."

However, all squabble was terminated when a crew member in the crow's nest shouted, "Land ho!"

REVIEW!


	12. Captured, the Mist, and Invisible

**A/N Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry I'm a little late, I've been sick the last couple of days. However, I've made this chapter REALLY long so I hope you all will enjoy it. A special shout out to janeeyre54, dream lighting, my bestie DGMSilverAirHead03, and missalyssap for keeping with me. Love you all!**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Narnia, I only own the Montgomery family. Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and 20th Century Fox.

Captured, the Mist, and Invisible

Selene and Edmund stood with Caspian and Drinian overlooking the island just ahead. There were buildings and houses but it seemed lifeless.

"The Lone Islands," Drinian announced as Caspian looked through the spyglass. "The port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange," Caspian muttered audibly. "Not a Narnian flag in sight." He then handed Edmund the spyglass.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," Selene said as Edmund handed her the spyglass.

Drinian seemed to agree with her, "Seems suspicious."

"I say we prepare a landing party, Drinian?"

The old captain looked down, "Forgive me, Your Majesty… but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

"Right." Selene putting a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"We'll use long boats," Caspian declared. "Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye. Tavros," Drinian called to the black haired Minotaur, who was the only one on board.

Tavros then turned and shouted to the crew, "Men the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor."

A little while later all five children, Caspian, Reepicheep, Drinian, Tavros, and some of the crew were rowing towards the shore.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead," Reepicheep proclaimed.

Eustace, who was unhappy to be there anyways, complained, "Couldn't this wait until morning." It was sunset by now and the sky behind them danced with colors.

"There is no honor is turning away from adventure, lad," Reepicheep reprimanded as they pulled into the port and began to get out of the boats.

Harry offered his hand to Eustace but the boy ignored it. Lucy whispered in the quiet air, "Listen. Where is everyone?"

"Come on, Jelly Legs," Reepicheep said as he too held his hand out to Eustace.

"I'm capable of doing it myself," Eustace scoffed as he fell out of the boat.

Caspian watched the incident, slightly puzzled, "And you're sure he's related by blood?" All of them continued to walk up towards the city when a bell suddenly sounded and filled the air with its tolls. Everyone flinched and drew their weapons. "Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Reepicheep said with a bow as Edmund, Selene, Lucy, Harry, and Eustace all followed Caspian into the city and towards the bell tower.

Eustace sort of rambled about and shouted to the others out of nowhere, "Yeah, it looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?"

The five royals looked back at him cunfuzzled. Selene was the one to speak, "Do you want to come here and guard… something?"

Eustace came over to them quickly, "Ah, yes. Good idea. Very, uh… logical." Caspian handed him a small dagger as the five of them began to enter the tower. "I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." They looked back at him, still bewildered. "Uh, I'm ready to go when you are."

The five inside the bell tower began to look around carefully. In the middle of the room was a sort of podium large leather bound books. The five of them went to the stack of books and looked at the open one. It was a list of names, with numbers next to them. Some were crossed out and others were not.

"Who are all these people?" Harry asked.

Edmund nodded, "And why have they been crossed out."

"It looks like some kind of fee," Selene said as she fingered the page

Caspian's face darkened, "Slave traders."

"You mean all of these people are slaves," Lucy asked aghast. Before anyone could answer the bell tolled again and men, ugly dirty ones at that, began to slide down ropes and land around them. The men drew their weapons and attacked the royals. A fight broke out but soon stopped when a high pitched scream sounded. Everyone turned to see a man holding a knife to Eustace's throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again… I'd say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?" Eustace said indignantly but was silenced by the knife being pressed harder to his jugular.

"Now!" The five royals dropped their weapons reluctantly. "Put it down."

Edmund glared at the boy and snarled, "Eustace."

"Put them in irons."

The ugly men began to put chains on them, "Come on. Come here, you." Selene struggled against the man.

"Get your hands off me!"

The slave trader holding on to Eustace gestured to him, Lucy, and Selene, "Let's take these three to the market."

"Let go!" Lucy screamed as she struggled with the man holding her. The others were thrashing about as well, refusing to be captured.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool," Caspian demanded as Selene tried to get away to help Lucy. "I am your King!" One of the men slapped Selene to get her to stop resisting. However, this only made Edmund struggle more.

"You'll pay for that!"

Another slave trader suddenly appeared, "Actually… someone else is going to pay… for all of you." The man began to drag them in opposite directions.

"No! Edmund!" Selene screamed.

Edmund shouted for her, "Selene!"

"Harry!" Lucy screeched as she bonked her head on the man-holding-hers nose, however he did not release her.

Harry bellowed back, "Lucy!" **(A/N I always feel that at this point someone has to yell "Caspian!")**

The following morning Edmund, Harry, and Caspian awoke in a dungeon. Caspian attempted to pry the door open or else break it down but to no avail. "You all right" he asked the other two."

"Yeah," Edmund and Harry answered in unison. Caspian kicked the door once more but it would not open.

A quiet, frail voice spoke, "It's hopeless. You'll never get out."

"Who's there?" Harry demanded as they ventured towards the voice.

"Nobody. Just a voice…in my head." An old man with a white scraggly beard came into the light.

Caspian recognized him, "Lord Bern?"

The old man recoiled a bit in awe, "Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title."

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked glancing at the elder former-Lord. Caspian nodded as he crouched down next to Lord Bern.

Bern seemed to be scrutinizing Caspian's face as if he were scrounging the plains of his mind. "You face…You remind of a king I once loved well." This muttering made Caspian smile.

"That man was my father."

"Oh, my lord. Please forgive me," Bern cried as he turned his face from Caspian in shame.

"No, please. Please," Caspian consoled him as he helped Bern to his feet. However they were interrupted by a woman's scream. Edmund and Harry climbed up to the barred windows. A handful of people were on a wagon and other people were calling for them. A man ran for his wife but was beaten back by the slave traders. A little girl ran towards the man calling for the woman, her mother. The mother told the girl to stay with the man, her father. The man rose to his knees as the little girl reached him. He yelled to his wife promising her he would find her. The people on the wagon were then taken to rowboats at the port.

"Where are they taking them?" Harry asked Lord Bern.

The old man merely replied, "Keep watching." The small boat began to float out into the sea. Thunder rumbled as the sky turned gray. As darkness covered the land so did a strange green mist. The green mist surrounded the people in the rowboat. And when the mist cleared, the people and the boat were gone.

"What happened?" Caspian demanded as the three boys moved away from the window.

"It's a sacrifice."

"Where did they go?"

"No one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact… to find the source of the mist to destroy it. They each set sail…but none came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders…you're likely to be fed to the mist."

Edmund looked at Caspian, "We have to find Selene and Lucy."

Harry nodded, "Before it's too late."

Meanwhile, Selene stood on a sort of wooden stage about to be sold. Her eyes were red from crying, having witnessed poor, innocent people disappear in green mist. Different potential buyers were yelling out the prices they were willing to pay for her.

"I bid 100."

"I bid 200."

"400 for the beautiful lady."

"500."

"700."

The men quieted down after the last bid. The slave trader handling the auction then asked, "Any more bids?" When no reply came he put a sold sign around Selene's neck. "Sold!" A different slave trader pulled her to a very fat and foul smelling man who handed the trader the money for her. The man grasped Selene chained wrists and pulled her to stand beside him.

Lucy was up next on the stage and the buyers began their shouting again.

"I bid 60."

"I bid 80."

"100 for the pretty girl."

"120."

"150."

"200." Silence. The overseer looked about.

"No more bids?" he then put a sold sign on Lucy as well. "Sold!" Lucy was taken to another old, ugly man who paid his money to the traders.

At the same time, a slave trader had come into the dungeon and was taking Caspian, Harry, Edmund, and Lord Bern up to the market to be sold as well. "Come on, move. Move!"

"And now…" announced the overseer slave trader as he brought Eustace up to the stage. "For this fine specimen… who'll kick of the bidding?" No one spoke up. "Come on now… he may not look like much but he's strong." If it had been any other situation Selene would have laughed.

A man from the crowd shouted, "Yeah, he's strong all right. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur!" Selene felt the man pull her through the crowd.

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace stated indignantly. "I won the school hygiene award to years running." This outburst only caused the crowd to laugh at him.

The slave trader began to get impatient, "Come on, someone make a bid!"

Edmund, Caspian, and Harry were led to the stage as a hooded man approached the stage and spoke in a familiar voice, "I'll take them off your hands." He removed his hood revealing Reepicheep and Drinian. The little mouse drew his sword ,"I'll take them all off your hands!" Other hooded figures removed their cloaks revealing the shore party of the Dawn Treader crew. "For Narnia!"

The crew bellowed, "For Narnia!" A fight broke out between the slave traders and the Narnian crew.

The head slave trader yelled, "Guards! Guards! Move yourselves!" Caspian used his shackles to knock out the guard ushering them to the market. The boys were quickly thrown into the fray and did the best they could with their chains. Reepicheep undid Lucy and Eustace's binds before jumping back into the fight. While Edmund held a trader with his chains Harry grabbed the keys and unbound their shackles. Eventually the people began to come out of their homes and fight the slave traders as well. Chaos overwhelmed the streets as the brawl spilled out from the central part of the port. Eventually, everything died down and Edmund ran to Lucy.

Edmund embraced his little sister, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded.

"Good. Where's Selene?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked around, "Oh no! She was sold! The man who bought her must have taken her!" Edmund's eyes narrowed in anger and his blood boiled.

"Which way?" he asked his sister desperately. The moment Lucy pointed in a direction Edmund took off as if hell itself were behind him.

Meanwhile, Selene pulled against the iron grip of the fat man as he practically dragged her down the road. Suddenly, Edmund appeared out of nowhere and knocked the man to the ground, freeing Selene. The man tried to get back to his feet and hit Edmund but was knocked out by Selene.

Edmund grabbed Selene and crushed her to him, "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Selene assured him as she burrowed her face in his chest. She'd been so scared that she would never see him again. Edmund grabbed her hand when they pulled away.

"Come on." They joined the others as they all headed back to the boats. The towns' people cheered for the Narnians for rescuing them. Lord Bern appeared at the beach.

"My King. My King." The procession stopped as the Lord stood before Caspian holding a sword covered in hardened dirt and filth. This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," Harry observed.

Bern nodded, "It's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia." Bern turned back to Caspian, "Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it. And may it protect you." Caspian grasped the sword in his hand.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." As they began to walk again Caspian stopped and handed Edmund the sword. A grinning Edmund took the sword with his free hand, given that his other hand was holding Selene's. Edmund looked down at the sword, admiring it causing Selene to smile at him.

Back on the Dawn Treader Selene sat with Edmund helping him clean the sword while Reepicheep watched. The small mouse observed the radiance of the sword, "It's going to be magnificent. Do they come in a smaller size?" Edmund and Selene chuckled and the mouse soon left them.

"Ed?" Selene asked getting the attention of the boy next to her. "I've wanted to ask for a while…why do you want to join the war so badly?" Edmund sighed, pausing in his work.

"My father did and I've always looked up to him. And now Peter's getting married and Erik's got a job… I'm stuck. I have nowhere to go; I'm not old enough to do anything. Even here, I'm still have no control over anything. I just want to be able have power over something in my life." Edmund's eyes were sad as Selene grabbed his hand.

"You have me." Before Edmund could answer Eustace ran out onto the deck, quickly followed by Reepicheep. A squabble ensued. Reepicheep began to goad the lad in an attempt to teach him how to fight. Reepicheep feigned falling off the side of the ship but reappeared behind Eustace knocking the arrogant boy into a basket.

"And that… is that," the mouse announced as Eustace sailed into the basket. A scream sounded as a small girl in a pale purplish pink dress tumbled out of the basket.

Lucy gasped, "Look."

One of the men who had joined them at Narrowhaven came forward; coincidently the same man who had lost his wife to the mist and the little girl was his daughter. "Gael? What are you doing here?" The little girl, Gael, got to her feet as her father embraced her. Drinian approached the father and daughter.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." The captain handed the small brown haired, doe eyed girl an orange before returning to his duties. Lucy looked to Selene, who smiled and nodded as Lucy advanced to Gael.

"Welcome aboard."

Gael swept Lucy a bow, "Your Majesty."

This made Lucy smile wider, "Call me Lucy." The elder girl then took Gael below deck.

Caspian then walked over to Edmund and Selene, "Well, it looks like Lucy has a new bunkmate. Which means Selene will have to bunk with us; you don't mind do you, Ed? She'll have to share your hammock." Edmund and Selene grinned as the former shook his head.

Soon after, the Dawn Treader arrived at an unknown lush green island. Caspian, Drinian, Selene, and Edmund stood near the helm as Caspian looked through the spyglass again.

"It looks uninhabited," Caspian announced, "But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped hear."

"Could be a trap," Drinian pointed out.

"Or it could hold some answers," Selene argued. Edmund looked to Caspian.

"Caspian?"

Said king answered, "We'll spend the night ashore. Scour the island in the morning.

Drinian nodded, "Aye, Your Majesty."

That night Selene lied in her sleeping bag on the beach of the island reading a book. Everyone else was already asleep. Selene snuck a glance at Harry, with his arm around Lucy and Lucy, who laid faithfully by Gael. Gael had immediately taken to the young king and queen and were sort of pseudo parents, or at least godparents, to her. Edmund sighed in his sleep next to Selene and wrapped his arm around her waist. Selene rolled her eyes at his sleeping form. She put down her book and snuggled into Edmund, falling asleep quickly.

Selene was still half-asleep when she heard hushed voices.

"Seems they've brought a pig," the first one said referring to Eustace's loud snoring.

"This one, it's female," a second voice announced.

"So is this one," a third voice declared.

A fourth voice right above Selene whispered, "Here's another."

The second voice spoke up again, "This one reads."

The one above Selene stated as well, "So does this one."

A fifth voice spoke with authority, "Let's take them." Selene woke immediately as invisible hands grabbed her, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and lifting her into the air. She and Lucy, who was also being held in midair, struggled with their capturers as they were taken through the forest and into a clearing. Once there the girls were dropped to the ground. They quickly rose and drew their weapons. But the weapons were quickly knocked away from the two royals before the two girls were pushed back to the ground. Chuckles surrounded them.

"There's no escape," the fifth voice told them. The other voices uttered their agreement.

"What are you?" Lucy demanded.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts," the fourth voice answered.

"If you could see us, you'd be really intimidated," the fifth authoritative voice said.

"You forgot to mention that we are very large," the first voice reminded.

Selene stood her ground, "Well, what do you want?"

"You two. You'll do what we say," the fifth voice ordered as the other voices quickly agreed. It was becoming clear that the fifth voice was the leader.

"Or what?" Lucy asked.

"Or death," replied the leader.

The other voices began to chant, "Death. Death. Death."

Thankfully, Selene was quick on her feet, "Well, we wouldn't be much use to you dead, would we?"

"I hadn't thought of that," the leader admitted.

"No you hadn't," said the fourth voice.

"Fair point," the first voice noted.

"All right," said the third voice, "We'll just kill your friends." Selene and Lucy gasped and glanced at each other. The voices quickly assented.

"What do you want with us?" Lucy asked sadly. 'We don't have a choice,' Selene thought miserably.

The leader was quick to answer, "You will enter the house… of the Oppressor." Invisible pushed them towards empty space.

"What house?" Selene demanded.

"This one." Two invisible doors opened revealing the golden illuminated hallway of a house. "Upstairs, you'll find _The Book of Incantations._ Recite the spall that makes the unseen seen." The others quickly voiced their approval. "Remember what will happen to your friends."

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Selene enquired.

"We can't read," the leader admitted.

"Can't write either, as a matter of fact," the fourth voice added.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked as the girls turned towards the invisible entryway.

"Beware the Oppressor," the leader warned.

"He's very oppressive," the third voice claimed.

"'What makes the unseen seen,' got it?" The two girls entered the invisible house and began to venture upstairs.

Meanwhile, the sun began to rise back on the beach. Caspian was the first to wake up and find some very large footprints. He then wandered over to Edmund and shook him awake, "Ed. Ed, wake up. Wake up, look."

Edmund started awake and noticed the absence of Selene, "Where's Selene? Selene!" but she was nowhere in sight.

Harry was startled awake by Edmund's shouting and realized Lucy was missing as well, "Lucy? Lu? Where's Lucy?"

Drinian awoke from all the ruckus and yelled to the crew, "Get up! Get up, I said!" The men realized the absence of their queens and grabbed their weapons as they followed Caspian, Edmund, Harry, and the footprints.

"This way!" Caspian called to the crew.

"Move, you blackguards." However, no one noticed Eustace snoring, still completely asleep and unaware of what was going on around him. Lucy and Selene searched the house and came upon a library with floating books. In the very center, on a pedestal, rested a large leather-bound book. Lucy tried to open in but it would not budge. Selene then blew on the cover and words floated around before spelling out _The Book of Incantations_ and opening. The girls smiled and started flipping through the book, landing on a spell for snow.

"'With these words, Your tongue must sew;'" Lucy began.

"…'For all around there to be snow,'" Selene finished just as snow began to fall all around them. The girls smiled at the sight, amazed. Lucy blew on the page and the pages began to turn quickly. To stop the book from flipping, Lucy slammed her hand down and it landed on a sort of beauty spell. The snow disappeared as Lucy read the description.

"'An infallible spell, To make you she; The beauty you always wanted to be.'" The picture on the side of the spell changed from a portrait of a woman in a fancy dress into Susan. "Susan, what's going…on?" As Lucy spoke as did Susan… 'Lucy looks like Susan in the portrait!' Lucy gasped, "I'm beautiful."

Selene looked at the girl; she still looked like herself, "Lucy? What are you talking about? You've always been beautiful. Lucy ignored her as she walked away from the book and looked in a mirror to see her normal reflection. She went back to the book with an angry expression as the picture of Susan began to fade back to the original portrait. Lucy slammed her hand down as if to stop it.

"No wait! 'Make me she, who I'd agree…' Selene watched in horror as the girl ripped out the page.

"Lucy!" The pages began to turn and the sound of a lion's roar filled the room.

Aslan's voice seemed to whisper, "Lucy! Lucy."

That snapped Lucy back into reality, "Aslan?"

"Aslan?" Selene whispered as she went back to the book and called Lucy over as well, "Come on. 'A spell to make the unseen seen.'"

At the same time Caspian, Edmund, Harry, and the others had found the clearing just outside the invisible house.

Lucy began the spell, "'Like the "p" in psychology."

"'The "h" in psychiatry,'" Selene continued.

"Invisible ink."

"And the truth in theology."

In the courtyard the search party scoured around for any evidence of the queens' disappearance. Harry called to the two elder boys, "Ed, Caspian; Lucy's dagger." He held up said weapon as Edmund found a pair of sais.

"I found Selene's sais. They've got to be here somewhere." Just then spears pierced the ground all around them.

"Stop right there or perish," the first voice ordered as the party's weapons were knocked away from them.

Back inside Lucy and Selene were about to finish the spell.

"'The spell is complete'," Lucy said.

Selene then read the last line, "'Now all is visible.'" A strange man appeared in long, flowing robes. 'A magician!' However, at the same time the sounds of fighting and yelling reached their ears. Selene turned to Lucy, "I'm going to go see what's going on out there. She then ran back towards the courtyard.

In the meantime, Caspian, Edmund, Harry, and the other men were stuck with spears pointing at them. "What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian demanded.

"Big ones," the leader answered, "With the head of a tiger and the body of a…"

"Different tiger," the third voice offered.

"You don't want to mess with us," the leader warned.

Harry puffed up his chest a bit in defiance, "Or what?"

The fourth voice replied, "Or I'll claw you to death." The voices were beginning to become visible. They were tiny fat men with only one foot.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you," the second one threatened.

"And I'll gnash you with my teeth," the first one said whilst attempting to look menacing.

"And I'll bite you with my fangs," the second one put in.

Caspian smirked at the now-visible unintimidating creatures. "You mean squash un with your fat bellies?"

"Yes!" the leader said before the creatures realized they were visible.

"Tickle us with your toes?" The crew laughed as the leader fell.

After picking up their weapons Edmund and Harry marched over to the fallen creature. Edmund pointed his sword at him, "What have you done with my girlfriend and my sister, you little pipsqueak?"

"Now, calm down," the leader said, eyeing the sword in front of him.

"Where are they?" Harry demanded. The other creatures urged the leader to tell the two boys where the girls were.

"In the mansion," the leader said.

Edmund looked around, "What mansion?"

"Ed!" Said boy whirled around to see Selene running him towards from a house that was becoming visible.

"Oh," Harry muttered, "that mansion." Selene ran into Edmund's arms and embraced him just as tightly as he hugged her.

"I'm really getting tired of being captured," Selene whispered to Edmund, who chuckled.

Harry turned to his sister, "Where's Lucy?"

"She'll be along."

Just then the annoying voice of Eustace sounded from the edge of the courtyard, "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind…" He trailed off as he took in the creatures in front of him.

"It's the pig!" the first creature announced. 'Pig?' Selene thought with a smirk.

"The pig has come back," the fourth voice said as Eustace stared at the creatures.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder.

The voices quickly voiced their oppositions to them being weird. All of a sudden, Lucy and the magician came out of the house. "The Oppressor! The Oppressor! The Oppressor!" the creatures shouted as they hopped around.

"Lucy," Harry sighed as he hugged her and Caspian, Selene, and Edmund approached them.

The magician bowed to them, "Your Majesty."

"Harry, Edmund, Selene, and Caspian," Lucy told the magician before turning to the others. "This is Coriakin. It's his island." The other royals bowed in respect.

The leader of the creatures spoke up indignantly, "That's what he thinks. You have wronged us, magician."

Coriakin shook his head and approached the creatures as they bounced around, "I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection?"

"That's oppressive," yelled the fourth voice.

"Oppressor!' the leader shouted.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin insisted.

"But you could've, if you wanted to." The magician then threw white powder at them.

"Be gone."

"It's a smell!" screamed the first voice as all of the creatures hopped away and disappeared into the lush forest.

Selene looked at Coriakin questioningly, "What was that?"

"Lint," he answered, "but don't tell them."

"What were those things?" Eustace inquired as they began to follow Coriakin into the house.

"Dufflepuds."

"Right, of course. Silly me."

_**REVIEW!**_


	13. Tested, Forgiveness, and the Right Track

**A/N Hello again, my lovely readers. I know I dropped off the face of the Earth there for a while but I am back with the final two chapters of Narnia. I'm sad but happy it is over I've worked on this for a little over a year now and I'm very proud of it. Thank you to my bestie friend, DGMSilverAirhead03 for sticking by me this whole time, and llamasandsnickuhsbahrs, and everyone else who has followed this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia nor will I ever own it, so no flames.

Tested, Forgiveness, and the Right Track

Coriakin led all six of them back inside and into the large library. Books were still moving around above them. "What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Harry questioned.

Coriakin sighed a bit, "It seemed the easiest way to protect them… from the evil."

"You mean the mist?" Edmund clarified.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriakin grabbed a scroll and sent it unraveling through the air revealing a sort of magical map of Narnia. The six bystanders gasped in wonder.

"It's quite beautiful," Eustace declared causing the others to glance at him dubiously. "I mean for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

"Oh, really?" Selene said cheekily.

Coriakin then spoke again to regain their attention, "There is the source of your troubles." The map zoomed in on an island shaped cloud of smoke. "Dark island. A place where evil lurks. It can take any form." The old magician began walking around on the map as he spoke. "It can make your darkest dreams come true." He glanced at Edmund and then Selene, "It seeks to corrupt all goodness…" Coriakin then glanced at Harry, "To steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked with determination.

The wise spell master turned to her, "You must break its spell." He whirled back to Edmund, "That sword you carry… there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Selene asked hoping for a positive response.

"Yes."

Caspian's eyes widened, "The six lords, they passed through here?"

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" Harry probed.

"Where I sent them." The map swiveled away from Dark island and to another island with a bright blue star above it. "To break the spell… you must follow the Blue star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released." The children all glanced at each other. "But beware… you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked as Coriakin glanced at her.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power…" Coriakin turned to Caspian, "to tempt you." The magician then turned to Selene, "Be strong." Edmund locked eyes with her, concern written in his expression. She could tell he was worried about what lay ahead for all of them. "Don't fall to temptation." Coriakin then resumed his meandering about on the magical map. "To defeat the darkness out there… you must defeat the darkness inside yourselves." Coriakin looked at Caspian and Lucy as the children glanced around at each other.

A few days later the Dawn Treader was caught in the middle of a huge storm on the sea. Edmund and Harry were helping out on deck, but they wouldn't let Lucy or Selene help. They said it was too dangerous. Later Caspian, Edmund, Selene, and Drinian met in Caspian's meeting chambers.

Drinian pointed to a spot on the map, "So we're stuck here… at half rations, with food and water for two more weeks maximum. This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties." The three royals present look at each other. "There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world".

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund offered. Selene glared at him and mouthed, 'Not helping.'

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing… the likes of which I've never seen before."

Caspian stood up, "Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family."

"Not to mentions Gail," Selene assented, "a little girl needs her mother."

Drinian nodded as he began to leave, "I'll get back to it. Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind." Drinian put on his coat, "Very nasty." The captain left and was quickly followed by Caspian leaving Edmund and Selene alone.

Edmund turned to Selene, "Sel, are you all right?"

Selene nodded, "It's just, how could Drinian possibly think about abandoning all of those people, and-"

Edmund got off her hysterical rant by grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "It's all right," he said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"Well, if you were ever lost, I'd do everything in my power to bring you home because our children would need a father."

Edmund froze, "Our children?" Selene's face turned tomato red.

"Well, I…uh…" Edmund cut her off again but this time by kissing her. The two of them smiled at each other.

That night Selene and Edmund were asleep in their hammock when they woke up to a voice neither of them ever wanted to hear again.

"Edmund. Edmund," the two off them sat up and saw a smoky green apparition that looked exactly like the White Witch. "Come with me. Join me." Edmund drew his sword as someone whispered.

"Edmund," Selene and Edmund jumped and saw Lucy by their hammock as the witch disappeared. Distant thunder woke up Caspian. "I can't sleep."

Selene looked at the others, "Let me guess. Bad dreams." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"So either we're all going mad… or something is playing with our minds," Edmund declared.

The following morning Selene was looking for Edmund, but she ran into Lucy. "Sel, where are you going?" the younger girl asked.

"I'm trying to find your brother," Selene told her.

Lucy shrugged, "I haven't seen him." Selene then noticed the redness in Lucy's eyes.

"Lu, are you all right?" The younger girl shook her head.

"I was tempted, and I failed." Selene's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Lucy sighed. "The spell from Coriakin's spell book," tears were running down Lucy's face as Selene pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's all right." Lucy pulled back wiping away her tears. "Where's my brother?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. He's been really… lazy the past couple of days."

"Maybe you should try and wake him up." Lucy nodded and left as Selene wandered around looking for Edmund. Unknowingly, she wandered into the cargo hold and to the food rations. Her stomach growled from lack of sustenance.

'_Maybe I'll just have a little something.'_ Her hand seemed to reach for the food on its own accord but she snatched it back.

_'No, we need to ration the food.'_

A little voice seemed to encourage her, _'But you're a queen, it's okay.'_

_ 'A queen shouldn't be above her people.'_ Her hand began to reach for the food again.

"Selene? What are you doing?" Caspian asked as he appeared behind her. Selene jumped and turned around as guilt washed over her.

"I was tempted, and I nearly failed," she whispered, her voice breaking. Caspian pulled her into an embrace as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Unknowingly, he was repeating the actions Selene had done minutes earlier with Lucy.

"It'll be all right, I promise." Neither of them noticed Edmund watching.

Soon after, the clouds cleared and the Dawn Treader arrived at a volcanic island. Yet again, they used the long boats to row to shore. Reepicheep yelled to Caspian from the other boat, "I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living."

"Right. Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The five of us will look for clues," Caspian answered.

"Hang on, you mean the six of us?" Eustace corrected. The others looked at him, a little wary after what had happened the last time. "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep called.

"Big ears," Eustace grumbled.

"I heard that too." The others dissolved into chuckles at the ongoing fight between the two.

Not long after, they pulled ashore and got out of the boats. Caspian, Edmund, Selene, Lucy, and Harry immediately went off in search of clues. After a while, Caspian pointed out a set of footsteps, "Look, we're not the first ones on this island."

"The lords?" Selene asked hopefully.

Edmund nodded as he scrutinized the footprints, "Could be." The five royals followed the tracks to a caver n with a rope hanging down into it. Caspian dropped a rock to test how deep the cavern was.

Harry peeked over the edge cautiously, "What do you think could be down there?"

"Let's find out," Edmund said as he began to climb down the rope into the cavern. The others quickly followed and found a semi-flat ground with a pool of water and something shiny under the water.

"What's that?" Lucy questioned as Edmund shined his torch on it.

"I don't know."

"Looks like some sort of gold statue," Harry observed. He was right; it was a solid gold statue of a finely dressed man, completely sunken in the water. Edmund grabbed a nearby branch and dipped it into the water. As he lifted it out the wood turned gold and Edmund dropped it into the water as well.

"That looked heavy," Selene commented knowing that it must've been for Edmund to drop it, normally he was pretty strong.

"It was," Edmund answered without looking at her.

Caspian gazed at the golden man with realization, "He must have fallen in."

Lucy stared at the statue with pity and sadness, "Poor man."

"You mean 'poor lord'," Selene corrected as she pointed at the lord's shield and Edmund shined the torch on it.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian announced as Harry pointed the lord's weapon.

"His sword."

Edmund crouched down near the pool and used his sword to maneuver the other sword out of the pool. Selene watched Edmund with concern, "Be careful."

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold."

Caspian nodded, "Both the swords are magical." Edmund handed the rescued sword to Lucy.

Lucy looked down at the golden man sadly, "He mustn't have known what hit him."

"Maybe," Edmund replied as he crouched near the pool again. "Or maybe he was on to something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked as Edmund grasped a shell and dipped in the water carefully and set it back on the ground. Instantly, it turned gold. Selene glanced at Edmund; there was something in his eyes, a sort of hunger and greed.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded as Edmund gazed at the gold shell, entranced.

Edmund was still enamored with the shell, "Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." The others glanced at each other warily as Edmund looked up at Lucy, "Lu, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do… or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Ed," Selene reminded him.

Edmund scoffed, "Says who?"

"I do," Caspian answered causing Edmund to stand and glare at him.

"I'm not you subject," Edmund snarled as his hand tightened around his sword.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

"You doubt yourself."

Selene jumped in and grabbed Edmund's arm, "Ed stop! This isn't you!"

Edmund glared at her for the first time in a long time, "Don't even get me started on you. I saw you earlier with him." He gestured to Caspian as Selene's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"That wasn't what you think it was." Edmund shook her arm off and turned back to Caspian. The latter just glared.

"You're a jealous child."

Edmund wasn't fazed, he actually stepped towards Caspian, "And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund," Selene whispered, begging him to see reason.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle," Edmund continued as if Selene hadn't spoken. "First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own, I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave, prove it," Caspian growled as he shoved Edmund. Both of them drew their swords as Lucy and Selene jumped between them, back-to-back.

"No!"

"Stop it! Both of you," Lucy shrieked. Selene looked at Edmund as if she had no idea who he was. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about."

"Let's just get out of here," Harry suggested as they all left the mysterious pool.

No one said a word on the way back to the beach. There the men were loading small, pitiful looking boxes of food. Caspian surveyed the food, "What food did you find?"

Rhince answered sadly as he loaded a box, "It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows."

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Reepicheep sighed, "I believe he's out not helping us load the boats."

"Eustace!" Lucy called out hoping for an answer. When she did not receive one she turned to Harry, "Harry, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him," Edmund announced.

Caspian nodded, "I'll come with you." 'That doesn't sound like a good idea,' Selene thought.

"As will I," Harry declared as Lucy's eyes widened a bit. Harry smiled and hugged her, "Got to keep them from killing each other." With that the three kings went off in search of Eustace. Meanwhile, Selene and Lucy rowed back to the ship with the men and Reepicheep.

Edmund, Harry, and Caspian hiked around the volcanic hills calling for the lost boy. Then they came to a trench with mountains of gold littering the ground. "Treasure," Harry breathed.

"Trouble," Caspian corrected as they ventured down among the priceless artifacts. Edmund found a smoldering shoe a minute later.

"Eustace," Edmund whispered as he looked around and saw the rest of the young boy's clothes nearby, smoking as well. Edmund bent down and picked up a charred shirt, "No! Oh, cousin." Edmund picked up a small notebook that Eustace carried with him everywhere.

Caspian gazed at the pile of clothes sadly, "I'm sorry."

"He was just a boy," Harry murmured with grief in his voice.

Tears gathered in Edmund's eyes, "I never should have left him."

"What could have happened to him?"

Caspian looked around the trench, "In this place? Anything. And he wasn't the first." Caspian got to his feet and went over to a skeleton lying against a stone. "It's Lord Octesian. We should find his…" he trailed off as Harry picked up the magical sword.

Back on the ship Lucy, Selene, and Gael stood on the deck, looking out over the island. Lucy gazed up at the elder girl, "Sel, are you all right?" Selene merely shook her head. "He didn't mean what he said earlier. He'll come around." Before Selene could respond a deep rumbling came from the island. Lucy whirled around to Drinian, "What was that?"

Gael looked up at the captain, "Is it the volcano?"

Drinian eyed the island warily, "Oh, no. That's no volcano." Drinian suddenly started shouting for the men, "All hands on deck! Archers, arm yourselves!" A yellowish dragon began to fly towards the Dawn Treader as the crew armed themselves for its attack. "Take your positions… and wait for my command." The dragon flew around the boat before landing on the mast.

"What's it doing?" Selene cried.

"Fire!" Drinian shouted as the crew fired their crossbows and threw spears at the dragon. "He'll break the mast!" Reepicheep then scurried up the mast and stabbed the dragon's claw.

"Take that!" the mouse cried as the dragon flew off, back towards the island. Everyone on boards called down a bit. But then the dragon came by again, this time holding Edmund in its claw.

Selene and Lucy screamed in unison, "Edmund!"

"Sel! Lu!" Edmund bellowed as the dragon flew towards the island once again, disappearing.

A little while later, Selene, Lucy, Gael, Rhince, Reepicheep, Tavros, and Drinian rowed back over to the island and found Edmund and Caspian with the dragon. Edmund quickly explained that the dragon was Eustace. The dragon, Eustace, held up his arm, showing off his gold cuff.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," Harry hypothesized.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian said but received a glare from Eustace. "Well, anyone from here." Selene shook her head as she walked over to Eustace and pulled off the enchanted bracelet.

Lucy gazed at her transformed cousin, "Is there any way to change him back?"

Caspian shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund spoke up trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Reepicheep approached Eustace the dragon, "Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times."

Tavros called from the boats, "The boats are ready, sire."

"We can't leave him here," Selene reasoned.

Drinian regarded Caspian, "We can't bring him on board, Your Majesty."

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back," Caspian ordered. "The rest of us will stay here till morning… and work out what to do."

"But you've no provisions and no means… of staying warm, Your Majesty," Rhince pointed out. Eustace then breathed fire on a stick, creating a campfire.

Reepicheep chuckled, "You were saying?"

That night Lucy, Harry, and Gael were curled up asleep in their blankets. Reepicheep and Eustace were talking quietly near the fire and a little ways away so were Edmund and Caspian. Selene sat away from the others by herself on her blanket, staring at the waves.

Edmund looked up at the stars, "I've never seen these constellations before."

"Me neither," Caspian agreed. "We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world… finding my father there."

"Maybe you will." Edmund sighed as he glanced over at Selene. "I really messed up with Selene."

"Nothing happened. She loves you, Ed. I know you can fix it."

A determined look crossed Edmund's face as he got to his feet and walked over to Selene. "Uh, hi." Selene didn't respond. Edmund sighed again as he sat down next to her. "Sel, I'm so sorry about earlier. I saw you with Caspian and I thought…" he sighed for the third time. "My whole life I've been second to everyone, to Peter and now Caspian. That's why I wanted to join the war, to prove I was a man I guess."

Selene looked up at him, conflicted, "You should've trusted me."

Edmund shook his head, "You don't see yourself clearly. At home, here, on the ship; the men watch you, they try not to but they can't help it. You're kind, strong, and beautiful. I've always been terrified you'll figure out I'm Just Edmund."

"Ed, you've never been 'just Edmund' to me. Even when we didn't like each other, I thought you were different. You've always been man enough and always first to me. And me being 'fair', I never know if I'm supposed to be pretty or unbiased."

Edmund smiled at her, "Can you forgive me?"

Selene grinned, cupping his cheek, "You're lucky I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed him. Edmund pulled her with him onto the blanket and pulled another over them as they fell asleep.

The following morning Edmund and Selene were woken up by Lucy, "Everybody! Wake up! It's the Blue Star!" On the horizon was a shining blue star that made everyone on the beach smile with joy.

A little while later, the men on the ship were forced to row the Dawn Treader because there was no wind. Eustace and Reepicheep flew above them. Drinian spoke to Caspian, Selene, and Edmund. "The wind has left us."

"So how do we get to Ramandu's island now then?" Selene queried.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there." After a while a few of the crew members began to threaten to kill and eat Eustace due to the lack of food and amount of work they were doing. "If we don't find land by tonight they may well eat that dragon." Suddenly, the ship rocked and Selene fell but was caught by Edmund.

"What did we hit?" Caspian demanded.

Harry suddenly shouted, "Eustace, that's brilliant." Selene and Edmund looked up towards the bow of the ship and saw Eustace pulling the ship. The entire crew cheered as Eustace brings them towards Ramandu's island.

Caspian, Edmund, and Selene gather in Caspian's meeting quarters. "We can't even be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's Island," Caspian said. Selene placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Soon they reached the island.


	14. Ramandu's Isle, Dark Fight, and Goodbyes

**A/N Well my readers, here we are the final chapter of Narnia, *tear*. Thank you everyone who has traveled with me all this time. I've cherished every favorite and review you have all given me and I am so thankful. I love you all.**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the wonderful world of Narnia, I do not.

Ramandu's Island, Dark Fight, and Goodbye's

That night as they trudged up from the beach inland, the royals and majority of the crew came to a table laden with food. Tavros licked his chops, "Mmm, food."

Drinian held out his arm to stop the minotaur and the other men, "Wait." Caspian, Edmund, Selene, Lucy, and Harry wandered towards the other end of the table. Edmund shined his torch on three men covered with branches and leaves. They all gasped and drew their weapons as Caspian pointed to the rings on one of them.

"Lord Revilian," he then gestured to the other two men. "Lord Mavrorn. Lord Argoz." Out of curiosity, Lucy moved some hair from one of the lords' eyes and jumped back when she realized he was still breathing.

"He's breathing."

Harry glanced at the others, "So are they."

"They're under a spell," Edmund observed.

Caspian gasped and shouted, "It's the food!" Tavros and the other crew members dropped the food in their hands.

Selene noticed a curios small knife on the table. "Hey, it's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table."

"Their swords," Harry reminded as they all laid down the swords they had collected and the ones the spelled lords carried. They were one short.

"That's only six," Lucy said aloud. "Still missing one." Suddenly the swords began to glow and the entire party looked up to see the blue star floating down to them and forming a beautiful girl with shimmering blonde hair and eyes like the star.

All of the males bowed as Selene and Lucy curtsied as the girl spoke, "Travelers of Narnia… welcome. Arise. Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Harry questioned.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu."

Caspian stared at her, "You're a star?" the girl nodded with a smile. "You are most beautiful."

Liliandil frowned, "If it is a distraction for you, I can change form."

"No!" Caspian, Edmund, and Harry shouted in unison. Lucy and Selene shot their boys a look making them smile sheepishly, apologizing.

"Please. The food is for you," Liliandil continued as the candles on the table lit. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves." The men began to reach for food but Selene stopped them.

"Wait, what happened to them?" She demanded as Edmund shined his torch on the lords again.

Liliandil's expression turned sad, "These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan. So they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy wondered with concern.

The star nodded, "When all is put right. Come… there is little time." Caspian, Lucy, Harry, Edmund, and Selene followed her as the crew ate. Liliandil led them to a cliff overlooking the sea. "The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island.

Lucy nodded, "Yes." Across the sea was what looked like a black cloud on the water itself in the shape of an island.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table," Edmund told her.

"He speaks the truth," the star affirmed.

"But we only found six," Harry informed her.

Selene looked at Liliandil, "Do you know where the seventh is?"

Liliandil pointed to Dark Island, "In there. You will need great courage. Now, waste no time."

Caspian turned back to Liliandil, "I hope we meet again." She smiled at him as she glowed and disappeared.

"Goodbye.

Selene smirked at Caspian, "You like her." The king blushed as Harry shook his head.

"Come on."

Back on the Dawn Treader they were sailing straight towards the evil island. "So," Tavros said breaking the eerie silence. "What do you think is in there?"

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund answered,

"Our deepest fears," Selene said as she gazed at the chill eliciting black cloud.

Caspian glared ahead, "Our darkest wishes."

"Pure evil," Drinian announced as he turned to the minotaur. "Tavros, unlock the armory."

"My lord," he answered as he went about his orders.

"Archers, prepare yourselves.

"Light the lanterns."

Harry turned to the other royals, "Let's get ready."

Selene began to make her way to Caspian's meeting quarters to find Edmund. She smiled secretly to herself from listening to Lucy and Gael's conversation. A moment later she ran into her brother just outside Caspian's door. "Hey Sel," Harry greeted. "I wouldn't go in there; Caspian gave Ed Peter's sword and they're having a sentimental moment." Selene rolled her eyes and pulled her little brother into an embrace. Harry patted her back, "It'll be all right." Harry then left to go find Lucy.

Selene knocked on the door and Caspian and Edmund turned to look at her. Caspian left tapping her shoulder as Ed tied Peter's sword to his belt. Selene walked over to him and him finish putting on his armor.

"Sel," Edmund said, "I'm sorry about Liliandil."

Selene shrugged, "It's alright. Besides I think she'll be good for Caspian."

Edmund nodded in return, "Right, besides…" he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "I've already got my perfect girl." Selene smiled as Edmund kissed her fervently.

Later, Caspian stood in front of the whole crew giving a motivational speech. "No matter what happens here… every soul who stands before me has earned their place… on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world…Our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

"For Narnia!" Harry bellowed making the crew cheer.

"For Narnia!"

The ship sailed into the darkness, whispers filled the air as a foggy green mist surrounded the ship. "I can't see a thing," Drinian complained as he attempted to steer blind. "This fog's too thick."

"Edmund," a cold voice sent chills up Edmund and Selene's pines. They turned to see the misty form of the White Witch. "Come with me. Be my King Leave them all behind. I'll let you rule."

"Go away," Selene told her, "You're dead."

The witch laughed, "You can never kill me. I'll always be alive, in your minds, silly children."

"No!" Edmund shouted in fear.

Lucy turned to them, "Ed?" The witch disappeared.

Harry faced them as well, "Sel?" Are you two alright?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah." Just then they all heard a man yelling in the distance. Everyone looked over the side of the ship as an old man came into view, standing on a rock wielding a sword.

"Keep away! Keep Away!" the man ordered.

"Who's there?" Selene called to the man.

"We do not fear you," Caspian told him.

The man nodded, "Nor I you.

Selene looked at Edmund, "Ed, your torch." Following her directions Edmund shined his torch on the man.

"Keep away!"

Caspian did not back down, "We will not leave."

"You will not defeat me."

"Caspian, his sword," Edmund noted.

Caspian gasped, "Lord Rhoop!"

The man, Lord Rhoop, shouted again, "You do not own me!"

Caspian turned back to the crew, "Stand down. Let's get him on board, quickly."

"Help him," Drinian ordered but Eustace was way ahead of them, he literally flew in and picked up the lord and dropped him on the deck.

"Be calm, my lord."

Lord Rhoop continued to wave his sword around wildly, "Off me demon!"

"No, my lord," Caspian said trying to calm him. "We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian." The lord relaxed and lowered his guard.

"Caspian? My lord? You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly… turn this ship about, before it's too late."

Edmund nodded, "We have the sword, let's go!"

Caspian turned to the captain, "Let's turn her about Drinian."

"Aye-aye, Your Majesty," was the reply.

"Do not think," Rhoop ordered. "Do not let it know your fears… or it will become them."

Edmund closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with fear, "Oh, no."

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy demanded.

Selene looked up at him, "You didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edmund said as he and Selene ran to the side of the ship to see something moving in the water. The whole boat rocked.

"Look!" Caspian yelled as he pointed. "What is that!"

"It's too late. It's too late!" Lord Rhoop cried.

No one saw Gael retreating to the other side of the ship. "It's gone under the boat," a crew member said.

Lucy whirled around, "Gael!" A huge, frightening sea serpent emerged as Gael screamed. Lucy quickly ran to the young girl and took her below deck. The others drew their weapons as Eustace flew in with Reepicheep and attacked the serpent. The serpent flung Eustace into a rock but Eustace breathed fire on the serpent making it go under the water to put out the fire.

"Out creature!" Lord Rhoop yelled as he threw his sword at Eustace.

"The sword," Harry cried.

The sword made contact in Eustace's shoulder making him fly off in pain. Selene yelled after the dragon, "Eustace! No, come back!"

"Were all doomed," Lord Rhoop continued, frazzled. "Doomed!" the psychotic lord made his way to the wheel and began turning it, "Turn this ship about!" Drinian suddenly knocked out the crazed lord.

"Now, crew… to your rowing positions. Oars at double speed!" As soon as the orders were carried out, the serpent reappeared following them. It caught up to them and began wrapping itself around the ship as Lucy appeared.

Caspian noticed some rocks and called out to Edmund and Selene, "Ed! Sel! We'll ran the serpent. Smash him on the rocks."

Selene nodded, "Steer her to port."

"I'll keep it on the prow," Edmund announced as they all began to go their separate ways.

Selene grabbed Edmund's arm, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" they smirked at each other before Edmund rushed to the head on the ship, literally. He shined his torch at the serpent making it face him. "Try and kill me! Come on! I'm here!" Selene gasped as the serpent bit off the head of the dragon.

Selene, Caspian, Lucy, and Harry all yelled at once, "Edmund!"

"Archers," Drinian called, "Ready yourselves." Lucy strung an arrow and released it just before Caspian smashed the serpent in between the ship and the rock. Edmund fell to the deck, alive. Caspian and Selene raced to Edmund, helping him to his feet. Suddenly, the seemingly dead serpent's throat ripped open revealing several claw-like tentacles.

"Oops," Selene muttered.

"Move," Caspian ordered as he pulled Edmund to the side and Selene jumped to the other as the serpent attempted to grab them with its mouth. Caspian quickly chopped of one of the tentacles making it dissipate. "We can beat this." The serpent began chewing on the mast as Selene ran to help an injured crew member.

"We have to get it closer." Edmund stated as Caspian nodded. Edmund then glanced over at Selene as she tended a crewman's wound before looking back at Caspian. "How long can you give me?"

Caspian shrugged, "A minute?" Edmund nodded and rushed over to Selene.

"Sel?" the girl in question turned as he reached her. "Will you marry me?"

Selene gasped in shock, "I don't think now's the best time!"

"Now may be the only time!"

"Ed, we're fifteen!"

"So? Selene, I love you. I've made my choice, what's yours?" **(Imagine this kind of like Elizabeth and Will's wedding at the end of At World's End.)**

Selene hesitated for a moment, "Yes!" Edmund grinned and kissed her deeply before running and climbing up the mast.

"All hands to the deck," Drinian yelled.

"Ready the harpoons," Caspian ordered as the crew raised the harpoons.

"I want everybody up here!"

"Ready? Now!" The whole crew threw the harpoons into the serpent and pulled, bringing it closer. "Pull its head closer." Selene glanced up at the mast to see the White Witch talking to Edmund. 'Oh, no.' "Edmund! Do it!" The White Witch extended her hand to Edmund.

"Ed, don't listen to her!" Selene screamed causing Edmund to look down at her. Just then his sword began to glow blue.

"Do it!" Harry bellowed as he helped Caspian and the crew hold down the serpent.

Edmund then called to the beast, "Come on!" The serpent attempted to bite and swallow Edmund but he plunged his sword into the roof of its gnarly smelling mouth.

"No!" the Witch screamed as she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. The serpent fell back into the water, dissolving. Light began to stream through the darkness as the swirling evil black cloud dissipates.

"The spell… it's lifting," Lucy muttered. "Harry! Edmund! Selene! Caspian!"

Edmund quickly climbed down the mast and was instantly pulled into Selene's arms.

"Look!" Harry shouted. Boats began to appear in the water.

"Narnians," Caspian called to them. The people in the boats cheered as Rhince brought Gael back up to the deck, the little girl spotted her mother.

"Mummy!"

Rhince beamed, "Helaine!" Both father and daughter jumped into the water and reunited with their loved one. Harry wrapped his arm around Lucy as Edmund did the same with Selene.

"Let's have them on board," Caspian called to the crew. "Clear the decks." He then joined the four royals.

"We did it," Harry smiled.

Lucy smirked, "I knew we would." The five of them chuckled.

"It wasn't just us," Edmund pointed out.

Selene's eyes widened a bit in realization, "You mean…" She was however cut off by someone calling to them from the water.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy. Hey, Harry. I'm in the water. Selene!" They all looked overboard to see…

"Eustace," Selene smiled as they looked down at the newly transformed, human boy.

"I'm a boy again," Eustace cried happily. "I'm a boy."

Reepicheep appeared next to them, "Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped." The mouse then jumped into the water as well. "Ha ha. 'Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet.'" Reepicheep suddenly tasted the water, "It is sweet. It's sweet." The mouse then pointed to lilies floating on the water, "Look! Look!"

"Aslan's country," Caspian announced. "We must be close."

Selene smiled, "Well, we've come this far."

The five royals, Eustace, and Reepicheep hopped in a boat and rowed out to the sea of lilies as Eustace told them about Aslan changing him back. "So, what did it feel like when Aslan changed you back?"

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself," Eustace explained. "It sort of hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay, Eustace," Harry assured the younger boy.

Edmund grinned, "You were a pretty good dragon."

They all chuckled before Reepicheep grabbed their attention, "My friends, we have arrived." The seven occupying the boat looked at a small strip of land, covered in sand with a wave that never fell. They reached the shore and walked towards the magical wave. Then a shadow of a lion appeared behind them, Eustace noticed Aslan following them.

"Aslan." The others whirled around to face the Kingly Lion.

"Welcome children. You have done well. Very well indeed, You have come far, now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy questioned.

The Great Lion shook his mane covered head, "No, my country lies beyond."

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked as he stared at the wave longingly.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue… there is no return." Slowly Caspian approached the wave but turned back at the last second.

Edmund's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You're not going?"

"I can't imagine my father… would be very proud… that I gave up what he died for," Caspian answered. "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me… and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people." Caspian approached Aslan with a determined, royal expression. "I promise to be a better king."

Aslan smiled, "You already are. Children."

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually," Edmund announced.

Selene looked up at him, slightly confused, "But I thought you loved it here."

"I do."

"As do I. But I love home and our family as well," Harry interrupted.

Selene nodded in understanding, "They need us." She grabbed Edmund's hand as Reepicheep approached Aslan.

"Your Eminence… ever since I can remember, I have dreamed of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world… but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy… but with your permission. I would lay down my sword… for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours… no matter how small their bearers be," Aslan said kindly.

Reepicheep bowed, "Your Majesty."

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian put in.

"Well, I.."

Edmund cut him off, "It's true." He and Harry bowed to the noble mouse as Selene curtsied. Lucy knelt in front of him.

"May I?" Lucy asked making Reepicheep chuckled quietly.

"Well, I suppose. Just this…" he didn't get to finish his statement because Lucy pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye, Lucy." Eustace traded places with Lucy as Reepicheep gazed at him sadly, "Don't cry."

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior… and a great friend." Reepicheep bowed to Eustace before boarding a small boat after leaving his sword on the beach and rowed over the magical wave, disappearing.

Lucy turned to Aslan, "This is our last time here, isn't it?"

"Yes," the king answered. "You have grown up, my dear ones. Just like Peter, Lyra, Susan, and Erik."

Harry put his arm around Lucy, "Will you visit us in our world?"

"I shall be watching you, always."

"How?" Selene questioned.

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little… you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?" Lucy requested through her tears.

"Mm. Yes, dear ones. One day." Aslan then turned and let out a roar, creating a tunnel in the wave. The five children approached Caspian.

"You're the closest thing I have to family. And that includes you, Eustace," Caspian said as he embraced the youngest boy.

Eustace smiled, "Thank you."

Caspian then hugged Edmund, then Selene, "Good luck with the wedding." Harry and Lucy stared at them, perplexed.

"What wedding?" they enquired in unison.

Selene blushed, "Tell you later." Caspian winked and hugged Harry and Lucy. Edmund and Harry then bowed to Aslan before Lucy and Selene embraced him.

"Will I come back?" Eustace asked the lion.

Aslan smiled, "Narnia may yet have need of you." Eustace nodded as the five of them entered the tunnel of water and appeared in Lucy's bedroom at Eustace's house.

Aunt Alberta called from downstairs, "Eustace! Eustace… what are you doing up there? Jill Pole's dropped in for a visit." The five children chuckled.

"Well," Selene said, "This is going to be fun to explain."

"Speaking of explaining, what was that Caspian said about a wedding?" Harry questioned.

Selene and Edmund shared a look and smirked. Edmund shrugged, "You'll find out soon enough."


End file.
